The Start of Something New
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: When Freddy Fazbear's starts to go out of business, they need a miracle in order to keep the place up and running. And that miracle happens to be Freddy's teenage nephew Teddy. With his help, will the business stay open or will they be closed for good?
1. The Visit

**New story! And this one isn't a series!**

 **Anyways, I had this little idea for a while now and it came to mind when I was listening to the New Game!** **theme song.**

 **Who knew anime could inspire me writing a FNAF fanfic?!**

 **Now before I start the story, there is a few things I want to note:**

 **\- Freddy and the members of his band are not robots** **. They are anthropomorphic animals.**

 **\- Also,** **here are their ages:  
** ***Freddy - 54  
** ***Fred (Toy Freddy) - 54  
** ***Fredbear - 54  
** ***Bonnie - 53  
** ***Chica - 52  
** ***Foxy - 56  
** ***Spring - 53  
** ***Teddy (Funtime Freddy) - 18**

 **\- This is taking place in present day.**

 **Without further** **ado, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I own zero of the characters. They all belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **(In addition, this is _not_ a parody of New Game! I just suddenly got the inspiration for this fic by the anime's theme song.)**

Freddy Fazbear's was a glory of its time.

Back in the 1980's, the establishment was an icon of children's entertainment. And it was easy to see why. From the greasy but delicious food as well as the perky bears who owned the place, Freddy Fazbear and Fredbear, business was booming.

Children loved the songs the bears and their band had in store as well as the stories they would hear in Pirate's Cove. They always left with smiles on their faces as they begged their parents to take them back for more fun and games.

It was a wonderful sight and everyone at the restaurant was happy to see it.

However, every kid has to grow up. And they eventually did. They moved on, away from the establishment and things started to head south in the late 1990's into the early 2000's.

No one was coming to Freddy Fazbear's like they used to.

Not very many kids were interested in the songs or the stories.

And soon, most of them stopped coming. And the ones that stuck around were only interested in eating pizza and playing on their phones.

No one was watching Freddy and the gang.

No one was smiling as they left the place, unless it was something on their phones that was funny.

And they didn't come back.

 **~I~I~**

Freddy sighed, staring down at a picture he clutched in his paws.

He was sitting in the dining hall at one of the tables that used to be filled with families.

That doesn't happen anymore.

The chocolate bear stared down at his paws, looking at a picture of himself and his gang. Back in the glory years.

Back when they actually had customers.

"Heya Freddy!"

He turned his head to see his co-star Fredbear along with Chica. The chicken was holding up a pepperoni pizza and smiling sheepishly as she asked.

"Ya hungry?"

"No..." Freddy answered, looking away from the two and continuing to stare at the photo solemnly.

Both the yellow bear and chicken turned to one another sadly before the latter walked to Pirate's Cove. She moved the curtains a little and said.

"Foxy! Ya hungry?"

"Always!" the fox piped, popping out from behind the starry fabric. He then blinked as he took notice of the pepperoni pizza. "Hey..." he looked at Chica. "This be Fazzy's favorite. Why are ya giving it ta me?"

"Freddy doesn't want it." the golden bear explained, creeping up behind the other bear to look at the photo he was holding. "Says he isn't hungry."

"What? But he's always hungry!"

The chicken rolled her eyes. "That's you Foxy..."

"Why, I've never seen the lad without a slice of pizza in his mouth!"

Chica sighed. "Still you, Foxy..."

Fredbear continued to stare at the picture before lifting his head up. If was then that he made eye contact with Fred, Freddy's twin brother.

The caramel bear lived in a another town over and didn't come by all that often due to his busy schedule. He worked as the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, replacing the role his father used to play before his death. The job didn't give him all that many days off so seeing him not in the office confused Fredbear.

The golden bear made his way to the door and smiled at Fred. "Heya Frederick!"

"Hello Fredbear." he replied, tipping his hat slightly. He then peered in to see his brother, still laying on the table. The caramel bear turned back to the yellow one and asked. "Whatever is the matter with Freddy?"

"Gots the case of the blues it seems. Haven't really gotten all that many clients as of late."

The caramel bear nodded slowly. "I see. I guess he heard the news."

Fredbear raised an eyebrow. "News?"

"He did not tell you all?"

"Tell us what?"

Both bears turned to see Bonnie and Spring walk into the room. As the yellow hare put the guitar and banjo behind the stage, the dark blue one walked over to the doorway. Bonnie, who was the one to ask the first question, decided to add.

"Hey Fred, what's going on?"

The lighter of the twins lowered his top hat before saying. "I might as well tell you all..." he sighed. "Freddy Fazbear's will be closing down in thirty days..."

All of their eyes widened, even Spring as he made his way off the stage. Foxy even choked on his pizza because of the shocking news.

"That can't be true!" Chica cried before turning Freddy, who was wiping his face as he stood up. "Right Freddy?"

The chocolate colored bear nodded slowly before turning to his friends and coworkers with sad dark blue eyes. "It's true. We're shutting it down."

"No..."

"Dad!"

Everyone turned to look at the smaller bear that was behind the caramel one. He had a white coat with a purple muzzle and belly. He wore a dark lavender bowtie and a black top hat. The younger bear was currently struggling with his suitcases.

Fred sighed. "Theodore..." he turned to the polar bear. "Why in the world did you pack so much?"

"W-well, I had to pack all of my bow ties, hats, gaming systems and electronics." his son answered as he fumbled with his laptop bag. After a while, he dropped all of his bags and rearranged them. "Not to mention all of my lotions, deodorants and soaps."

His father sighed once more before walking over to help his son. "You are only staying here for a month!"

"You could never be too prepared. What if something happens to you and I have to stay here longer?!"

"Jesus Christ, you and your imagination!"

Freddy and the gang blinked at the sight of Fred and his son dealing with the bags. Bonnie then whispered as the chocolate bear approached the doorway.

"Who's the kid Fazbear?"

"My nephew." he answered. Putting his hands on his hips, he added. "I haven't seen him since he was a little bear cub."

"How long was that ago?"

"A little more than sixteen years."

"There we go!"

Fred reapproached the restaurant with a white backpack on his back and a laptop bag while his son walked over with one suitcase and a man purse. The white bear smiled before making his way inside.

His father sternly raising an eyebrow towards his child and pointing to the empty spot beside him. The polar bear nodded before running to where Fred had directed him to stand.

The caramel bear smiled a little before he said. "Freddy, you remember Theodore right?"

His twin grinned before giving his nephew a hug. "Who could I forgot the only nephew I ever had?" After the hug, he ruffled the curly hair on top of the polar bear's head before asking. "How are you doing kiddo?"

"Fine, Uncle Freddy." the teenager chuckled. "I'm about to graduate in a few months."

"Not without the community service hours you aren't." Fred stated, glaring at his child.

"Dad..."

"The school year's almost over and how many of those hours have you gotten?"

Theodore sighed but answered solemnly. "...zero."

"So you brought him here to get community service hours?" Freddy asked.

"That..." his younger brother replied. "And to spend time with his uncle, who he hasn't seen in ages."

Foxy, Spring, and Chica walked over to the group of bears (and Bonnie) with the latter asking. "Isn't that cheating? I thought you couldn't do anything family related and get community service hours from it."

"Plus, couldn't he had helped you in yer office?" The chicken added. "This place is as deserted as...a desert."

"True...but I could simply bribe the school and they won't care. I mean, how else do you believe Theodore got into twelfth grade."

"...Something called hardwork and dedication...?"

"Something called a lawsuit." he corrected blankly. He then perked up as he dropped the bags he was holding and patted his son on the head. "Well, I am going back to the office! Behave yourself Theodore!"

"I will!" the polar bear replied. "Bye Dad!"

And so, with a honk of his horn, Fred left the restaurant, leaving his son in the company of his uncle and his coworkers.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. The Gift

"Ya know what's odd? The fact that we gotta get up every morning to do this just for no one ta show up!"

Freddy hummed a merry tune as he swept the tiled dining room floor. He ignored Bonnie's constant grumbling to go back to bed as well as Foxy's awful whistling as he dusted off the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

Today was going to be the day. He was going to get some customers!

Suddenly, the bear stopped sweeping as a thought came to him. He scanned the area and took note of everybody around him. There was Fredbear doing a microphone check and Spring arranging the items backstage. There was Foxy straightening Pirate's Cove and Bonnie grumbling to himself bitterly as he cleaned the tables. Chica wasn't in the room but he saw her earlier making the pizza for the possible customers.

Something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Can't believe this!" the dark blue bunny continued to complain. "We have ta do all the work around her while Freddy's nephew gets ta sleep in!"

"Stop complainin' Blu..." the other rabbit sighed as he finished what he was doing and hopped off the stage. Approaching Bonnie, he added. "If ya want, I could help ya out with the tables."

"Yeah, thanks Spring..."

"Anytime Blu~!"

Freddy's eyes widened as he remembered something.

He forgot about his nephew.

 **~I~I~**

"Come on Uncle Freddy..."

The chocolate bear crossed his arms as he stared at his nephew.

The polar bear had bags under his eyes and was sitting in his dark bedroom. The bright light of his laptop's screen shone in the teen's face but he wasn't all that fazed by it. His fur was unkempt and the room around him was in disarray.

What was he doing all night?

"Don't come on me Teddy!" his uncle growled. "You're supposed ta be earning your hours! Not doing...whatever _this_ is!" he gestured to the dark room for emphasis. He flicked on the lights, causing the boy to hiss before adding. "Go shower and make your way down the hall! You can clean up in here later."

The polar bear frowned before rushing to the door. "Can't you just sign the paper and I could-"

Freddy glared back, telling his nephew that it wasn't an option before walking back into the dining hall.

Teddy sighed as he gathered the stuff he needed to clean himself. He then closed his laptop, grabbed his phone and headed into the bathroom.

 **~I~I~**

"Where in the world is that boy?"

Freddy's friends watched from the stage as the mentioned bear paced around the dining hall. Everything was nice and cleaned, every surface being wiped of filth with the utmost care. They had all finished without Teddy's help, which was somewhat concerning.

"Maybe he's still in the shower?" Spring offered. "I mean, I would always take forever to get ready in the morning. Especially when I've...uh..." he then twiddled his fingers awkwardly. "Done things..."

Everyone turned to the golden rabbit for a few seconds before the chocolate bear's eyes widened in horror. "No...you don't think-?"

"He's eighteen Freddy." Chica stated. "It's totally normal ta have those...weird...urges..."

"He could also be getting ready!" Bonnie blurted out, trying to get off of the odd subject they were just in. "I mean-"

"Bonnie..." the brown bear groaned. "All the boy wears is a top hat and a bow tie. It doesn't take an hour to put two articles of clothing on."

"Again," the other bunny butted in. "he could be still in the shower. I could still hear it."

"Could you go get him Spring?"

"Can do Freddy~!"

He jumped to his feet as he jogged down the hallway.

 **~I~I~**

Spring made it to the bathroom quicker than he thought he would.

The rabbit listened in and started to hear the soft trickles of the shower pouring into the tub. He smirked as his suspicions were correct. Not about the...masturbation thing but about the shower!

He pulled a hand out and was about to knock when a very soft voice reached his ears.

 _"When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_  
 _When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_  
 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_  
 _Until you come and sit awhile with me~!"_

Spring gasped as he listened to it. It sounded like it belonged to an angel! A beautiful angel that came down from heavens to sing this beautiful song.

 _"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_  
 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_  
 _You raise me up to more than I can be~"_

"This is beautiful..." he whispered, rubbing his face against the door as he slid to the floor.

The voice started to hum a little bit of the melody during the intermission and Spring loved it just as much as the vocals. He then continued to sing.

 _"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_  
 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_  
 _You raise me up to more than I can be~"_

The rabbit let out a short gasp as the song was paused and the shower stopped. He immediately got up and fled down the hallway.

This boy's beautiful gift shouldn't go unnoticed! It had to be heard, it had to be recognized!

"Guys! Guys~!" he chimed as he entered the dining hall. "Guess what I heard~?"

"Where's Teddy?" Freddy asked. "I thought I told you ta-"

"I know, I know but screw all of that for just a second!" the yellow rabbit clapped his hands excitedly as he added. "I have something _way_ better to tell you all!"


	3. The Help

**Chapter 3! I hope you all like it!** **I own NONE of the characters!**

"YOU CAN SING?!"

Teddy blinked as his uncle and his group entered his line of vision as he was eating lunch. The polar bear shrugged as he dove into his sandwich.

"Yeah. A bit. I'm not very good." he answered with his mouth full of bread and baloney.

"Not very good?!" Spring screeched before clasping his hands and sighing dreamily. "You sing like an angel~!"

Putting his food down, Teddy added. "What does it matter? I can sing, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Freddy exclaimed. "Our business is suffering and you're our ticket in saving it!"

"How?"

The chocolate bear tapped his chin before saying. "I don't know yet."

Everyone else sighed.

"Give me a minute to think."

 **~I~I~**

"Alright gang, listen up!"

Freddy's band sat at one of the tables in the middle of the dining hall. Teddy was sitting there as well, staring up at his uncle curiously.

"As we all already know, this business has been going downhill for awhile now." the brown bear explained, pacing on the stage. "And Teddy, my amazing nephew," he pointed to the polar bear "is our ticket to get us back on top!"

"We know that Fazzy..." Foxy groaned.

"The real question is how this is gonna work." Bonnie added.

"Teddy is apart of the younger generation." Freddy explained confidently. "Therefore, he knows _just_ what they like!"

His nephew blinked. "B-but Uncle Freddy! This restaurant attracts little kids!"

"Yeah and...? You're just about a decade older than our audience. It's not that big of a difference."

Teddy thought about this for a second before shrugging. "I guess not?"

"Exactly! So, what _do_ the kids like nowadays Ted?"

All eyes were on the young bear. He looked back at them before an idea arose from his brain.

He ran out of the dining hall and came back seconds later with his laptop.

"Alright, so..." the younger bear set his computer on the stage and asked. "Do you guys have some sort of projecter?"

The band looked at one another before shaking their heads and shrugging.

Teddy tapped his chin before asking. "Then...want me to show you the videos with my laptop?"

They all nodded and Freddy walked off the stage to watch as well. Once all of them were at the table, Teddy got on the Internet and pulled up YouTube.

Typing in a few things into the search box, he pulled up several different videos and placed them in different tabs. Once he finished, he put the computer down on the table and showed them the first video.

"Now, all of these videos I am about to show you may be a bit...inappropriate." Teddy explained. "but this is why kids nowadays are into. I know this by seeing this at school and at the park."

The first video he played was the Anaconda music video with Nikki Minaj. He stopped a few seconds later to explain.

"People are most drawn to this video due to how large these women's butts are. There are similar ones to this but I'm showing you this one because I feel that this one is the most tamed."

"Kids watch this?!" Chica shrieked as the polar bear played the video once again.

Teddy shrugged as he paused it a few seconds later. "Yep."

He closed the tab and moved on to the next video, which was a very recent video of a fight that happened at a school. He explained over the yelling and fighting that was going on in the clip.

"People like violence and in any case they find it, they would stay around and record it on their phones."

"Holy mother of Neptune..." Foxy gawked as they watched a black bear beat the crap out of a human student.

As blood started to come from the human student's mouth, Freddy asked. "Is any one gonna call the authorities?"

"Not yet." Teddy replied. "They don't come until the end."

"Did they catch him?" Goldie asked.

"The bear or the human?" the teen tapped his chin. "The bear left the scene before the cops came and the other guy is in a coma."

"Oh god...how do you know about all of this?"

"The news."

The next video, he pulled up was some rap music. As it played, Teddy saw them cringing through it due to most of it due to the amount of cursing, to which he explained.

"Most kids I know are into this music. I'm not into it all that much but the beat is pretty good."

"So most kids are into sex, violence, and cursing?" Bonnie asked.

"Pretty much...I'm afraid. They also care about fame, which is sort of easy to maintain. I mean..."

He pulled up the Charlie Bit Me video.

" _This_ got popular."

"How?!" the dark blue bunny asked. "It's just a kid screaming about his finger getting eaten by a baby!"

"Ah think it's cute." Chica stated.

"But then again," the polar bear stated. "this video is pretty old."

Freddy sighed. "This isn't giving us any ideas..."

"That's kind of true..." he closed the laptop and put it in the crook in his arm. "But ya know what all kids like." he gestured towards his computer. "Technology~!"

"Yes we know that, we see them on their phones all the time..."

Teddy looked at his uncle's glum expression and sighed. "I'll keep helping you Uncle Freddy. We're gonna save Freddy Fazbear's!"

The brown bear smiled, but it was kind of sad in its appearance. He ruffled his nephew's hair gently before saying. "Thanks kiddo. I'm glad to have a nephew like you."

The teen nodded before walking towards his room, continuing to think of ways to save the business.

Maybe he should head outside to clear his head. He wasn't gonna get any ideas sitting in his musky room.

He went to his room and fetched his phone before going outside.

 **Chapter 4 is coming out soon!**


	4. The Girls

**Chapter 4! With new characters!**

 **Here are their ages:**

 ***Baby: 18**

 ***Ballora: 18**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!** **I still own NONE of the characters!**

"Stupid mobile data!"

Teddy sighed as he walked down the streets.

The cool spring air helped him get his thoughts together but he couldn't get to a park because his stupid GPS wasn't working all that well.

His eyes stayed glued to his phone as he kept refreshing the screen but to no avail. He grumbled under his breathe as he exited out of the app and tried to load it again.

Through all of his attempts, none of them were working. He was about to call it quits when he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry..." he sighed before looking over to see who he bumped into.

It was a young looking pale girl with long red hair that was put up in pigtails with red ribbons. She wore a red and pink sundress with matching dress shoes. She was rather short and had a chubby frame, which made her have a more childish appearance.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Teddy cried, getting up and lending out a hand to the fallen girl. "I should've watched where I was going!"

She grabbed his hand and dusdusted herself off. "It's alright!" She replied in a small, juvenile voice. "Accidents happen!"

"What are you doing out here by yourself anyways? Where's your parents?"

The redhead tilted her head. "What?"

"It's kind of dangerous for you to be out here all alone."

"It's the middle of the day!"

"I could help you find your parents if you like."

"Baby! There you are!"

Both the bear and girl turned their heads to see a tall teenager.

She had blue hair that was put up in a bun. Her eyes were closed, making others unable to see her pupils. Like the other girl, she had pale skin and a long blue sundress. She wore lavender slippers and had a apricot purse over her shoulder.

Teddy smiled. "Hi! You must be this little girl's sister!"

The taller teen tilted her head. "L-little girl's s-sister?"

"Yeah." He pointed to the small redhead who stood next to him. "You're her older sister right?"

"She's my friend!" Baby butted in. Walking over to the other girl, she added proudly. "I'm actually older than her by a month!"

Teddy blinked, looking at both girls before putting two and two together. He blushed and sputtered out. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay!" she piped. She then gestured to herself. "I'm Circelia Circus Baby but my friends call me Baby! I may be small but I have quite a big voice, especially since I'm head of the cheerleading squad at our high school!"

The polar bear smiled. "That's pretty cool!"

She giggled before pointing to the taller teen. "This is Ballora. She's a little shy but she'll warm up to ya once you get to know her! Which reminds me," She turned to Ballora. "That was the loudest I have ever heard your voice 'Lora!"

"Was...was I being too loud?" she asked. "I'm sorry...I was just worried about you a-and-"

"It's fine! I'm glad you care about me so much!"

Ballora smiled. "Thank you..."

Baby turned back to the bear in front of her. "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around her before."

"I'm Theodore Fazbear." he greeted. "But everyone calls me Teddy."

Baby gasped. "No. Way! You're related to Freddy Fazbear?! Are you his son?!"

"He's my uncle."

"That's amazing!"

The bear chuckled. "You must be a big fan."

Baby nodded. "I am! I went there ever since I was little! I've always loved Freddy! He inspired me to follow my dreams of becoming a singer!"

Teddy smiled before he gasped. He had the greatest idea ever! "Hey, y'know Freddy's is sort of...about to close down soon and I-"

"WHAT?!"

Ballora jumped as she stared down at his distraught friend. Baby cried.

"That can't be true! Freddy's is a great place! It can't be taken down!"

"Well..." the bear scratched the back of his neck. "no people have been coming in as of late and it's supposed to be destroyed by next month."

"That is very awful..." the taller female sighed, still looking down at Baby.

"We're planning on saving it but we have no idea how. Maybe you guys could help...?"

"Absolutely!" the redhead piped, running away from the other teens. "I'm heading home right now to think of some ideas! Bye Ballora! Nice meeting you Teddy!"

The other girl blinked before letting out a short gasp and following after Baby. "W-wait Baby! What about the mall?!"

"We'll go tomorrow! This is more important!"

Teddy smiled as he watched the two girls go.

They were gonna get this restaurant back on its feet. He just knew it.


	5. The Twins

**Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **New characters' ages:**

 ***Frankie and Lolbit (Twins): 18**

 **I own NONE of the characters! All of them belong to Scott Cawthon.**

"Get back here!"

Teddy blinked as he watched a fox run out of a small shop. He saw a human male with brown hair and dark blue eyes chased it down at a much slower pace.

"I want my money back!"

The polar bear watch the man run down the street before shrugging and continuing to walk.

"Psst!"

He blinked as he looked into the small shop the angry man had ran out of. In the entryway, was bright purple eyes that stared back at him with interest. Teddy was about to say something when the dark figure added.

"I can sense you spending a dollar here...in the future~!"

"That's great...?" the bear replied, unsure as to what it was talking about.

It then brought an empty paw out and said. "One dollar please."

Teddy blinked. "What?"

"I just told you your fortune and therefore, you own me a dollar."

"I don't have any money."

"Sis! I lost the old coot!"

The bear looked over to see a fox who was slightly taller than him.

He had a white coat as well as a magenta muzzle and belly. He wore a red vest and a matching little cylinder hat with a yellow rope dangling from the top of it. It was similar to one of the outfits that those toy monkeys with the symbols would wear.

His yellow eyes twinkled as he showed the purple eyes all of the one dollar bills he had in his paw. As he put them in his vest pocket, he took notice of the bear.

"Oh..." he turned back to the doorway. "Who's this guy?"

"I dunno..." the voice replied. "But he owes us money."

"What's the matter pal?"

"Well..." Teddy explained blankly. "I don't have any money and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you two scammers."

Both yellow and lavender eyes turned to one another before turning back to the bear.

"Check his pockets." the purple eyes said simply before the fox spun around Teddy's frame.

Before the bear could say again, the albino had his hat in his paws. As he dug through it, the dark figure at the doorway added.

"Sorry bud, we need the money."

"Got something!" the fox cried as Teddy snatched his hat away.

In his hands was a small bunny doll. It was dark blue, similar to Bonnie's fur color, with big bright baby blue eyes.

The bear reached out for it but the white fox kept it out of his grasp.

"No way Fancy McTopHat." the dark figure stated. "Ya owe us money and we take what we want."

"But...but it's special to me!" the polar bear cried. "My mother gave it to me before..."

The fox blinked before looking over to Teddy. "Before what?" he asked.

"Before she...she died." the bear answered softly. "It's one of the only things I have left to remember her..."

The fox looked between the eyes in the door to Teddy sad blue eyes. He bit his lip and turned to the dark figure.

Eventually, they sighed in unison before the simple eyes in the door revealed herself.

It was a cream colored fox with an orange muzzle. Purple blush and lipstick adorned her face and she wore a sparkly purple robe that covered the rest of her body. The only thing sticking out of it was her fluffy tail. A matching scarf was on her head, which had some space for her ears.

"Give it back to him, bro." she said as the other fox tossed it to the bear, who quickly placed it back in his hat. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay." Teddy answered, before going into his bowtie and pulling out a five dollar bill. "I'm sorry too."

Both of them put a hand out with the female saying. "Keep it."

He put the money back before putting a hand out for a handshake. "Teddy Fazbear."

Their eyes widened. They turned to one another before looking at the bear. The vixen gasped. "No way!"

"You're a Fazbear?!" her brother asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Freddy Fazbear's my uncle."

"We don't care about that!"

"Do you know Foxy!?" the female fox cried.

Teddy nodded once again. "Yeah...?"

"We love him!" the brother piped. "I legally changed my name to Foxy three days ago!"

He turned to his sister. "Really...?"

She nodded. "It was stupid but he was insistent..."

"It was _not_ stupid!" her sibling barked before crossing his arms and looking away from her. "It was better than my real name anyway..."

"Franklin is _not_ a stupid name!"

"It is too Lolita Bea!"

"Don't throw my name into this! We're taking about yours!"

"I like both of your names..." the bear chuckled awkwardly, trying to calm the arguing between the siblings. "My real name is Theodore but everyone calls me Teddy..."

They looked at him before Franklin barked. "He's named after a President!"

"Who cares?!" Lolita yelled back.

"I'm named after a STINKING turtle!"

"It's not that bad!"

"It's horrible!"

"Do you guys have nicknames?" Teddy asked, hoping that it would lessen the bickering

"I go by Lolbit!" Lolita piped before pointing a purple nail towards her brother. "My twin here goes by Frank, Frankie and Frankly."

Frankie turned to his sister in distaste. "When has anyone ever called me Frankly?"

"I called you it once."

"Anyways," he turned to Teddy. "What'cha doing out here?"

"Just roaming around. Trying to think of ideas to save the restaurant."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!"

Teddy covered his ears as the twins cried out in shock. As he moved his paws away, Lolbit yelled.

"It's closing down?!"

"In a month." Teddy answered with a nod.

"Are...are they gonna open a new one?!" Frankie asked, his frame visibly shaking. "Y'know, to replace it?!"

The bear shrugged. "Don't know. Don't think so."

Both foxes sighed. Lolbit turned to Teddy. "Is there any way we could help?"

"Well, I'm trying to get ideas to save the restaurant."

"Ya got any yet?"

"Not quite..."

"I got something!" Frankie piped. "But it requires a lot of money."

"My dad's pretty wealthy." Teddy stated with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure that won't be an issue."

"Ya got materials?"

"What do you plan on doing?" Lolbit asked with a chuckle.

"I got paper and pencils at the restaurant." he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "We could design it there."

They both gasped. "Will Foxy be there?!"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Frankie piped, grabbing the bear and vixen's hands before dashing down the street. "Let's go!"

His sister cheered as Teddy cried. "Please slow down!"

 **Onto Chapter 6!**


	6. The Design

"Teddy! Teddy!"

Baby was waiting for the mentioned bear in front of Freddy Fazbear's. Since Ballora had nothing else to do today, she decided to join her friend.

Anyways, the two girls were just standing outside with the smaller teen banging on the door occasionally. After a while, Baby let out a groan.

"My feet hurt...!"

Her friend nodded. "Maybe no one's home...?"

"Who the hell keeps bangin' on tis DOOR?!"

The girls quickly turned to see a not happy Foxy. He glared at them for half a second before blinking. He then asked.

"Are ya lasses here for a party? No clients booked and we're closed so-"

"N-no mister Foxy sir!" Baby stuttered, face bright red.

Talking to her idol's friend was a bit nerve racking. She had to keep her composure and remain calm...

...but she failed miserably in that department. "We...we-we...we're..."

Foxy turned to Ballora. "Is she havin' a seizure?"

Ballora squeaked as she tried to look into the older fox's eyes but ended up looking at her feet. She quickly shook her head and whispered. "We-we...we're here looking for Teddy..."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The teens and fox turned their heads to see Frankie screeching to a halt in the front of the restaurant's parking lot. It was the closest to the restaurant so the three of them could clearly see both Lolbit and Teddy soar into the air just as the white fox stopped.

Instinctively, Frankie caught his sister and placed her on the ground. The fox then grabbed the bear a second before his face could hit the ground.

His nose was touching the rocky pavement and, just for fun, he gently tapped the polar bear's nose against the ground.

It squeaked cutely.

"Aww~!" the girls cooed as Frankie put Teddy back on his feet.

Foxy snickered. "He's got the squeak. Just like his dad and uncle."

"You really _are_ a Fazbear." the white fox smiled before patting the polar bear's back.

Teddy rolled his eyes before turning to the doorway, realizing that Foxy was standing there. "Hi Foxy."

"Ahoy boyo." the older fox greeted before asking as he gestured towards the four new people. "Care ta explain?"

He scratched the back of his neck and started. "Well-"

"Oh my GOD it's Foxy!"

Everyone looked to Frankie, who looked like he was about to pee himself in excitement. Lolbit rushed over to her brother and handed him a brown paper bag.

She rubbed his back giddily as he breathed in and out repetitively. "Calm down bro," she said with a small smile. "it's just our idol. No big deal..." she then added excitedly. "Oh who am I kidding? It _is_ a big deal!"

Baby shuffled over to Teddy and asked. "Are they okay...?"

He nodded. "They just really like Foxy."

"Like?!" the vixen exclaimed.

"That is an UNDERSTATEMENT!" Her sibling agreed. "We _love_ Foxy!"

"Loathe Foxy!"

"He's so cool!"

Foxy smiled sheepishly, blushing as his tail wagged. "Oh gosh~! Yer makin' me blush~!"

The twins rushed up to the older fox eagerly. "We mean every word!" Lolbit piped. "You're the greatest!"

"You're so cool!" Frankie repeated, trying his hardest not to pass out.

"Can we go inside?"

The three foxes turned to Baby, who was stomping her foot impatently. She then added.

"I've been standing out here for half an hour and my feet hurt!"

"Aww, I'm very sorry little lassie..." Foxy said, rubbing Baby's head. "I didn't mean ta make ye wait. I'll ask Chica to fix ye up a yummy pizza fer waiting so long. How's that sound?"

"Great!" she piped before everyone walked into the pizzeria.

 **~I~I~**

"I'm done!"

Lolbit, Teddy and Ballora looked at what Frankie drew.

It was a childish drawing of Freddy Fazbear's. The only difference was that it was light blue and had balloons outside the door.

Before they could ask, he immediately scribbled out the restaurant's name and replaced it with Foxy's Pirate Funhouse.

"There~!" the fox chimed. "Perfect~!"

Lolbit looked at it for a few seconds and put up a thumbs up while Teddy shook his head.

"I don't know..."

Ballora nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why?" the albino asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I mean, the new color is fine." Teddy stated. "It kind of gives out a clean, new vibe but..."

"The name doesn't go well with it." Ballora finished. She then turned to the other table. "What do you think Baby?"

The little clown was eating a rather large pepperoni pizza and stopped when she heard her name being called. She blinked as she looked back at them, eating the slice that was already in her mouth before asking.

"What happened?"

Everyone sighed.

 **~I~I~**

"Alright Baby."

The clown finished her last piece of pizza and turned to Teddy. The bear then continued to speak.

"Now that you're done eating, can you tell us what you had planned for the restaurant?"

She nodded before she opened Ballora's bag to get a rolled up piece of poster paper. She then unrolled it only for it to roll up once more.

The clown sighed before turning to her friend. "Ballora! Help me out here!"

"Sorry!" the taller girl cried before running to her friend's side. Bending down, she whispered. "Baby...wh-what am I supposed to do?"

"Stomp on it!" Baby answered insistently.

The blue haired teenager nodded before getting up to one of the corners. She then began jumping on it, forcing it to stay flat.

The boys immediately realized that as Ballora was jumping up and down, her rather large breasts were bouncing along with her. Her dress also flew up as well, allowing her white panties to be visible as well.

Teddy immediately blushed and looked away from the sight while Frankie watched them go up and down, his golden eyes following the movements while his tail wagged.

Lolbit stared at her phone for a few seconds before looking up to see what was going on. She saw Ballora jumping to flatten the paper and her brother licked his lips as he looked at the girl.

She leaned towards her sibling and sent him a sly grin before yelling. "Hey Ballora!"

The mentioned teen stopped what she was doing and asked. "Huh?"

"Frankie likes your boobs!"

Her brother and the the human blushed in unison. Ballora started to sweat as the albino shoved his sister. "Lolly! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry," she replied through giggles. "you just really seemed ta like it big bro! I'm just helping ya!"

Baby blinked, looking from her friend to the twins. She then turned to Teddy. "Hey Ted...?"

"Yeah." the polar bear asked, turning to the clown. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me what just happened? I wasn't paying attention."

The bear plopped his head on the table and groaned.


	7. The Name

"Alright..."

Frankie, Lolbit, Ballora and Baby sat in the audience at one of the dining hall tables. Teddy was standing on the stage, holding up the two pictures.

Baby's, the one he was holding in his left hand, was a large red building with balloons outside the restaurant. In large black letters in the center of the drawn structure was the words Baby's Balloon Palace.

Teddy sighed as he explained. "Alright...we have Frankie's design and we have Baby's..."

"Mine's better!" the albino declared, standing up for half a second before glaring at Baby as he sat down.

The bear raised an eyebrow. "Okay...? Um...both of them are...very nice but we could only choose one."

"O-or..." Ballora suggested, stuttering as she looked down at her hands on the table. "W-we...we could choose parts of each design to incorporate into the...the final design...?"

Lolbit smiled. "That's a great idea Ballora!"

She turned to the vixen, shocked. "I-it is?"

"Totally!"

"Yeah, it is!" Teddy agreed with a nod and a smile before looking at both pictures. "Let's see..."

"I like the color of Frankie's design." Ballora smiled, turning to the fox. Blushing, she added. "B-blue's my favorite color..."

"Mine too!" he piped, wagging his tail.

"I thought your favorite color was red..." his sister butted in before he turned to her with a glare. "What? It is."

"So you like the color of my design right?" Baby asked excitedly, turning to the fox.

"Nope." he answered with a smirk. "Hate it!"

The little teen pouted.

"Both are very alike when in comes to all of the balloons outside." Teddy pointed out. "And...changing the name..."

"It's for the best!" Frankie exclaimed. "Foxy doesn't get the attention he deserves! He needs this!"

"No he doesn't!" Baby butted in. "He gets all the attention he wants in Pirate's Cove! Freddy is the one who needs this!"

"Then why is YOUR name on it?!"

"Because I want it to be and if you have a problem with it, you can kiss my ASS!"

The twins gasped. "She cursed!" Lolbit cried. "Little girls shouldn't even know those words!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" her brother asked.

"I'm eighteen!" the little teen barked. "Why does everyone think I'm a kid?!"

"Maybe cause you look like one."

"I will _end_ you."

"Alright everyone!" Teddy declared, getting in the middle of the arguing duo. "I have made a decision."

"Since when were you in charge?" Frankie asked.

"Since my family started this business to begin with! Now sit down and shut up!"

Both the fox and the clown sighed as they slid into their seats. Them along with Lolbit and Ballora turned to the polar bear as he said what he had to say.

"We aren't changing the name."

"What?!" the albino cried.

"Why not?!" the clown agreed.

"I think the name of this place holds too much value to be just...removed." the polar bear answered. "My uncle wouldn't appreciate us doing that. This place was his dream and changing the name would be like taking it away from him..."

"That's sweet of ya kiddo."

Everyone looked over to see Freddy looking down at his nephew, rubbing his shoulder gently and smiling at him. Baby gasped as the brown bear added.

"It's nice that you want to keep the flame burning for this place but...I gave you all of the creative freedom and if changing the name makes you kids happy then...I don't mind."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!"

Teddy chuckled as Baby rushed up his uncle and hugged him. She cried.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Freddy smiled, patting the top of her head. "It's no trouble."

"Look who's been the obsessive fan now?" Frankie asked, whispering to his sister.

She simply laughed.

 **~I~I~**

"How about...It's a Pizza World!?"

Baby was fetching names for the new diner but none of them were all that good. The rest of the gang shook their heads as the clown crossed it off on the piece of paper she had in her hands.

"I actually like the Pizza World part." Teddy said.

"Yes." Ballora agreed. "It sort of gives off the vibes of...exploration."

"With lots of pizza!" Lolbit added with a giggle.

Baby gasped as a sudden name came to her. "'Circus Baby's Pizza World'! It's perfect!"

Frankie sighed. "Why does it always have to do with you?" he gestured towards Teddy. "Ted was the one to bring us all together!"

"Yeah!" Lolbit agreed. "Where's _his_ credit?"

"Guys..." the polar bear smiled nervously. "I don't mind staying on the sidelines while Baby takes center stage. Hell, I think it's about time this happened."

The clown gasped. "You mean?"

"Yep, we're keeping the name."

"Yay!" she cheered, jumping off the stage to hug Teddy. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll make you and your uncle proud! Just you wait!"

He smiled. "Great!" He then turned to the others. "Which reminds me, what talents do you guys have?"

"I can do magic!" Lolbit chimed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No." she answered. Putting up finger guns, she added with a wink. "But I can learn."

Teddy tapped his chin for a second before suggesting. "Why don't we head home for the day and meet again this weekend? That way, we can get all of our acts together and show my uncle and the band."

"Great idea Ted!" Frankie piped. "We can show our idol what we're made of Lolly!"

"Yeah!" his sister cheered before running out of the restaurant. "See you guys in a few days!"

"Bye!" Baby chimed before taking notice of the dark sky. "Oh...it's getting late..."

"You guys have anyone to pick you up?" the bear asked. "There an attacker on the loose and I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"I'll call my older brother." the clown said, taking out her phone.

"Okay." he yawned. "I'm gonna head to bed. Have a good night you two."

"Thank you." Ballora smiled.

"Goodnight~!" Baby chimed as Teddy headed down the hall.


	8. The Wait

**Chapter 8 with new characters being added to the mix!**

 **Ennard: 26**

 **The Minireenas (Mina, Ina, Nina, Rina): 7**

 **Without further delay, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"Do...re...mi~!"

Baby was practicing in her bedroom. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror just to see if she didn't look weird as she sang.

"Fa...so...la...de...do~!"

"Ce-Ce?"

She jumped and turned her head to see a man.

Like the girl, he had pale skin and red hair. He had freckles on his cheeks and the ridge of his red shiny nose. He wore a long sleeved green shirt with cream colored overalls.

Baby crossed her arms. "Ennard! Who told you to come in here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I was just trying to tell you that breakfast is ready..."

She sighed. "Thanks but I'm busy right now..."

He pouted. "Too busy for smiley face pancakes...? With whipped cream hair and a banana nose?"

She thought about this for a second before nodding. "Okay!"

 **~I~I~**

"Lolly? What are you doing?"

Lolbit was shoving her brother into a rather large box in the middle of their living room. She was now wearing a dark purple tophat and a white collared shirt. Her bottoms were simple black panties.

"I'm trying to do magic!" she answered, leaving her brother to the side to open the box. "Now, get in."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"It's all apart of the trick!" she pointed to it insistently. "Get in!"

"Fine..."

As the albino walked into the box, his sister grabbed a black and white wand from the velvet couch they owned.

She then asked. "Alright Frank! Ya ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." he mumbled, crossing his arms as Lolbit ran over and slammed the box close. "Ah!"

"Now you're ready!"

"It's dark in here...and I think you broke my snout..."

"Stop being a baby!"

"I'm serious! My nose is _bleeding_!"

The younger twin sighed before opening the box. Her eyes widened when she saw that her brother did in fact have a bloody nose.

"Heh..." she chuckled awkwardly. "Oops..."

 **~I~I~**

"What do I do? What do I do?"

Ballora was pacing around the room, thinking of how she was going to perform on Saturday. She couldn't just stand up there like a statue or faint.

She had to overcome her stage fright.

"Okay...okay..." she sighed, stopping in the middle of the room. "You can do this Ballora. It isn't until Saturday which gives you the rest of the week to practice performing...in front of an audience...!"

She fainted.

"Ballora?"

In the doorway was a group of little girls.

They all looked about seven and had ribbons around their heads that were tied into little bows that were placed on the side. They had matching pink tutus and slippers and as they came into the room, they saw the blue haired teen passed out on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" one of them cried. "What happened?!"

"Mommy! Ballora fainted!" another sobbed.

 **~I~I~**

 _"But don't you remember~?  
_ _Don't you remember  
_ _The reason you've loved me...  
_ _Before~?  
_ _Baby, please remember me  
_ _Once more..."_

Ennard clapped his hands as he watched his sister sing from the comfort of the plush white carpeting that littered the floor. Baby stopped singing and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you." she smiled. "But seriously..." she frowned. "Did I look okay?"

Ennard rolled his eyes. "Sis, everyone looks good performing in their pajamas."

Baby looked down at her red and white striped nightgown before turning back to her brother.

"No, I'm not worried about my outfit." she stated. "I'm worried about my execution. How was it?"

"Amazing!" he piped. "'Cause you're the best!"

"Was I really?" she sighed. "I'm doing it again..."

She straighten herself up, pulling at her nightgown and brushing her pigtails before she started to sing:

 _"When will I see you again?  
_ _You left with no goodbye  
_ _Not a single word was said~!"_

 **~I~I~**

"Why don't we do a comedy act?"

Lolbit sighed as Frankie read off a list he prepared if the magic act wasn't going to work out. And it didn't because the albino got a ton of scratches and a bloody nose from it.

"Nah..." the female twin replied, twirling her hat on her index finger. "We're not funny..."

"I think we're hilarious." her brother stated. "We just need ta get a good routine going."

"But I wanna do magic..."

"You could do magic by yourself." Frankie got up from his spot on the couch. "I'm not getting hurt any more because of that."

"Fine..." the cream vixen got up and turned away from her sibling. "Then I guess you're gonna do comedy by yourself."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!" the albino walked into his bedroom.

"Good!" his sister yelled back, following her brother's lead by entering her room. Afterwards, she immediately slammed the door shut.

He clenched his teeth before doing the same.

 **~I~I~**

"Uh...what...?"

Ballora woke up in her bed and looked around to see her little sisters sitting by her bedside.

"Mina, Ina, Rina, Nina?" the teen asked, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"You fainted is what happened!" Ina exclaimed.

"The real question is why you fainted." Mina added.

Ballora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well...I was trying to think of how I was gonna do my ballet routine at Freddy's this weekend _if_ I even do it at all..."

"Oh...! So you're nervous!"

"That is completely normal!" Rina piped. "You just need to find a way to overcome it."

"How?" the eldest of the girls asked, pulling at her blue hair anxiously. "I work great when I'm all alone. Performing in front of a ton of people is a whole different story."

The quads tapped their chins in thought before Mina jumped off the bed and walked into the closet. Everyone else watched as she pulled out a small pink stereo and placed a tape inside it.

Almost immediately, classical music started to play from the machine and the Minireenas smiled as they all got off the bed and danced gracefully to the soft music. As her sisters continued to dance, Mina stated as she walked over to the eldest girl.

"Just follow the music. Don't focus on your surroundings and concentrate on dancing. That way, you won't be as scared."

Ballora smiled. "Great idea Mina. Glad I could get some help from you."

"It's no trouble~!"

"Now," she walked over to the stereo and turned it off, much to the remaining Minireenas' disappointment. "I need to practice." she opened her bedroom door. "Could you all head out please?"

 **~I~I~**

 _"Why don't you remember?_  
 _Don't you remember?_  
 _The reason you loved me before,_  
 _Baby, please remember me once more,_

 _When will I see you again?"_

Baby smiled to see Ennard happily clapping and whistling as she ended the song. The little clown's grin widened as she asked.

"How was the execution now? Was it moving? Jaw-dropping? Spectacular?"

"It was awesome! Like the burgers we were suppose to have for lunch..." he looked at his phone and the time read 6:34 PM. He then piped. "Oh well, we'll have them for dinner!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Burgers still taste good if you eat them for dinner!"

"Not that, my execution!" she crossed her arms as she sat on her bed. "I thought it was still kind of flat and dull. It's not Freddy Fazbear material." she clenched her teeth as she exclaimed, pounding her fists against her mattress. "I knew I should've picked a different song!"

"Ce-Ce..."

Ennard scooted over to his sister and patted her head as he said.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Fazbear will love your performance no matter what you sing or how you sing it. Auditions are not only in place for judges to hear your talent but to learn about the real you in the process. Baby, they want to hear _you_. Not a tired small teenager that refuses to eat lunner with her big bro on Tuesday."

The teen chuckled. "Lunner?"

"It's lunch...and dinner!" he chimed.

Rolling her eyes, Baby said with a giggle. "Alright. Let's get some burgers."

"Yipee! Let's make 'em cheeseburgers!"

"Yeah!" she chimed before chanting. "Meat and cheese! Meat and cheese!"

 **~I~I~**

"Come on ya stupid bunny!"

Frankie walked into his sister's room to see her fiddling with her magic hat. Her hands were in there, digging around for something. However, the vixen immediately fell backwards as several doves and rabbits jumped out of it and made haste to the exit.

"Hey!" she cried as they left. "Wait!"

"You alright Lolly?" her brother asked, helping his sibling to her feet.

"Fine..." she grumbled. "Would be better off with someone helping me out."

"Same. Can't do a comedy act by yourself." he scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, ya can but it's not as fun."

Lolbit looked towards the ground before making eye contact with her brother once again. She shrugged as she said. "Wanna be partners again?"

"Depends..." he answered. "We still doing magic?"

"It's too hard!" she groaned. "The bunnies keep running away, some of the playing cards are going missing and I can't think of any cool tricks that can be done by one person."

"You could always look some up."

"That requires work." she then sighed. "Plus, I rather do what we do best."

Frankie blinked. "Scam people?"

"The other thing...ya dingus."

"Be funny?"

"Exactly!" she then yawned. "I would start now but honestly, I'm too tired from getting rabbits out of hats."

Her sibling smirked. "Fine with me. You rest up while I get us some Mickey D's!"

Lolbit didn't respond back to Frankie's statement. She was too busy sleeping the beginning of the day away.

 **Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. The Show

Freddy stood on the stage, tampering with the microphone as he got it to work. The rest of the group were sitting at a dining hall table that was pushed up and lined with another one to make it seem a bit bigger.

Saturday came faster than anyone anticipated so they somewhat rushed to get ready before the new recruiters arrive. They rearranged the remaining tables they weren't using before getting into their places.

The chocolate bear tapped to mic before saying into it. "Testing, testing, one two three. Testing, testing."

Bonnie, who was sitting down and doodling in the notepad in front of him, asked. "Hey Fred, what's the notebooks for?"

"To take notes about each performance." he answered. "I'm only hiring people with actual talent here."

"I think ya mean we." Chica corrected, gesturing towards everyone else while also holding a sausage pizza. "Yer not the only one judging ya know."

"Sorry, I'm just getting a bit excited. I haven't added any extra hands to the team since 1987!"

"Hand." Foxy corrected, raising up his hook. "This cap'n only has one hand."

"Speaking of hands," Goldie stated, turning to Freddy. "where's your nephew?"

 **~I~I~**

"Looking good Theo~!"

Teddy stared at himself in the mirror.

Instead of his usual simple cream bow tie with his black top hat, he was wearing a sparkly white bow tie with a matching hat. He smirked slyly as he stared at himself, making sure he looked as good as he wanted to be.

"Teddy?"

The polar bear jumped as he saw his uncle in the doorway. The older bear smiled at his nephew before walking into the room and fixing his slightly crooked tie. Afterwards, Teddy looked into the mirror, Freddy behind him and holding the smaller bear's shoulder as he looked into the mirror as well.

The brown bear said. "You look very nice."

"Thanks." his nephew replied, smiling sheepishly.

"You nervous?"

"Not really."

"Good. You shouldn't be. Us Fazbears have nerves of steel when it comes to singing in front of audiences."

"Y...yeah."

"So kiddo," he turned the polar bear around. "What are you gonna sing?"

"It's a surprise..." Teddy said with an awkward chuckle. "You'll just have ta...y'know wait and see."

"Can't wait~!" his uncle sang, leaving the room. "See you when I see you!"

The teen chuckled as he watched his uncle leave before slamming the door close and skimming through his luggage.

 **~I~I~**

Baby was humming to herself as she walked into the backstage area. Her brother, Ennard, was with her as well, carrying all of the clothes his sister was gonna change into.

As he placed it all down on the floor, the teen stroked her chin in thought. She examined the small area, eyeing every last nook before saying. "I think this room is too small."

"Everybody starts off small." Ennard explained. "Then you grow bigger, bigger, bigger! Same with show business."

She shrugged. "Okay okay, I can work with this."

"H-Hi Baby."

The mentioned clown along with her brother turned to see Ballora. The blue haired girl was dressed in a light purple tutu with darker lavender slippers. Her bun was wrapped up tightly by a big white box that had the two long strands of the ribbon go down from the back of her head. Behind her were the Minireenas, who gracefully walked in just as their older sister entered.

Baby was speechless. "Goodness...Ballora."

"You look fantastic!" Ennard piped. "And so pretty!"

His sister nodded, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah, ya look great!"

"We helped her pick out her outfit!" Nina piped. "It was so much fun!"

The smaller clown chuckled. "Well, y'all did a good job in that department. She looks beautiful."

Ballora smiled. "Thank you..."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone in the area turned to see Frankie and Lolbit walking backstage. Both of them were wearing red and purple bow ties respectively and were holding matching suitcases to go with their accessories.

As they entered, the male twin noticed Ballora and his heart skipped a beat. His sister looked between her blushing brother to the teenage girl of his dreams before saying.

"Heya 'Lora! Looking good!"

She smiled. "T-Thank you."

"No prob Bob!"

"Um..." Ballora turned to the other side of the vixen to see her brother staring at her with the biggest grin on his face. "I-Is he...?"

Lolbit looked at her sibling and chuckled before turning back to the ballerina. "He's fine, don't worry about it~!"

"Oh okay."

"Alright kiddos!"

Everyone turned to the curtains, where Freddy had just walked backstage. He clapped his hands excitedly before examining all of the people that were back there. He then asked, pointing to Ennard and the Minireenas.

"Are you guys performing?"

"Nope!" they all replied.

"I'm here to support my sister~!" the taller clown chimed, embracing his sibling.

The Minireenas nodded, hugging Ballora. "So are we!"

"Great!" he smiled. "But you guys are not supposed to be backstage. Performers only!"

"Okay!" they all piped before saying their good lucks before exiting the room.

Freddy smiled sheepishly as he added. "I hope you two don't mind that. This space is small as is so I wanted to make sure everyone back here that is performing today has space so no casualties happen."

"Oh, I don't mind." Baby smiled. "My brother could get kinda clingy at times."

Ballora nodded rapidly as she bit her lip.

Her little sisters were her support! She knew that they were still there but it would've made her feel a lot less scared if they were still backstage. Oh well, she just had to work with it.

"Okay!" the bear exclaimed, causing Ballora to get out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Well, we have several options as to how this will work. You all could either pick from my hat, where I put numbers one to four on slips of paper. Or...we could go alphabetically."

"Wait," Baby said, putting her hands up. "Before we choose, where's Teddy?"

"He's preparing something in his room. He insisted on going last."

"But I wanted to go last! For the big finish!"

Freddy patted her on the head. "Aww, it's okay sweetie. You can go second to last."

She sighed. "Okay..."

"We'll go in the middle!" Lolbit piped.

"Which means Ballora's going first!" Freddy smiled, patting the girl on the back. "Good luck!"

As the bear left backstage, Ballora felt every part of her body go numb with shock. A few seconds later, she collapsed.


	10. The Auditions

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the auditions!"

Ennard and the Minireenas as well as Freddy's band clapped as the leader of the group announced this over the microphone. The brown bear smiled before continuing.

"Now, before we start, I would like everyone to put their phones on silent or off completely. We don't want to distract our performers! Also, hold your applause until the end of each act! Thank you!"

He waited until everyone turned their phones off and away before he announced the first performance.

"Alright, now for the first act of the night. We have-"

"Psst...Mr. Fazbear...!"

Freddy turned to see Baby sticking her head out of the curtains. He raised an eyebrow. "Hello. What's going on?"

"Ballora passed out." the little clown answered. "I don't think she's ready to perform yet."

"We'll perform first~!" Lolbit chimed.

The bear smiled albeit a bit nervously, setting them a thumbs up before turning back to the mircophone.

"Well...our first act for tonight has been pushed back until later on." he explained. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the second act! The duo that is Frankie and Lolbit!"

The audience applauded as Freddy walked off the stage. Once he got to his seat at the judges' table, which was next to Bonnie, the twins got on the stage on opposite sides.

Frankie, who entered from the left, wore a beige business suit with a red tie and black loafers. The extra hair he had on the front of his head was slick with grease. He wore thick black rimmed glasses and a bushy brown mustache that was curly at the ends.

Lolbit, who entered from the right, wore a white buttoned down collar shirt with a short and tight black skirt. She also wore black high heels and cat eye glasses.

In the middle of the stage, a water dispenser appeared with several small plastic cups standing on top of it. The two walked towards it, getting cups of water before starting up a conversation.

"Hey Lolly." Frankie said as he scratched the back of his head. "I think there's something wrong with me..."

"What is it Frank?" his sister asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No...no I just got bad memory. Matter of fact, it's gotten so bad that I was fired from my job. Don't worry, don't worry, I'm still hired...I'm just..uh..." he looked around the area, from the audience to the area on stage. "I'm just not sure where..."

The audience chuckled as Lolbit asked. "Whaddya mean Frank. You...ya work here."

"But where is here exactly? I mean," he gestured towards the audience. "I see a pizzeria place but..." he gestured the area around them. "I also see an office! Am...am I having a midlife crisis? What's going on here?"

He turned his head a little and gasped as he saw the velvet curtains.

"And now we're in _Broadway_! How did we get to New York so fast?!"

Lolbit walked over to her brother and held his shoulder before saying. "It's okay Frank. It's alright. I think you just need to relax."

"Right...right..." he sighed, taking a sip of his water. "I just need a drink."

"Same here." she agreed, drinking the beverage as well. "Same here."

"Y'know..." Frankie said as he bend down to get more water. "baseball season is right around the corner! Ya ready for the game?"

"Yeah!" Lolbit piped. "First game is the Bears vs. the Cubs!"

"Wow really?! A little league team finally having the guts ta take on the big dogs!?"

"That's right!"

The audience started laughing as the duo enjoyed their drinks. Afterwards, Lolbit smirked.

"Can't wait to see the Cubs get demolished!"

"You don't have to!"

Frankie ran off stage and came back in a kid size crane. "Get in!"

"We can't!" his sister exclaimed. "We have work!"

"Dang it..." he stepped out of the tiny vehicle before kicking it behind the curtain. "I wanted to cause some damage."

"Frank," Lolbit walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You already caused enough here. At work."

"Oh really? How?"

"Well, for starters, you keep shoving work in my face. My workload is so tall, it's about to break the record for the tallest building! And it isn't even a building!"

"Well, who's the one buying you lunch everyday? Uh, that would be me."

"Last time I checked, everyone can afford the dollar menu at McDonald's."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Ennard piped. "BURN!"

"Uh...well..." Frankie sighed, taking a sip of his water. "I got nothing."

Lolbit beamed before waving to the crowd. "That's it for us! Thank you everybody!"

The audience applauded as the twins got off the stage and the water machine was pulled backstage. Freddy then followed them behind the curtains.

 **~I~I~**

"Uh..."

"Is Ballora alright?"

"Yeah. I think she's waking up."

The blue haired girl came to to see Freddy and Baby looking down at her. She rubbed her head and asked. "What...what happened?"

"You fainted." Baby answered. "Just after Mr. Fazbear told you to perform first."

"Speaking of," Frankie said as he took off his fake mustache. "You're on next."

"O-oh!" the ballerina bit her lip. "I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

"She has stage fright." the clown answered. "Ballora, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"There is!" her friend protested. "What if I trip or mess up? They'll laugh at me!"

"No one's gonna laugh at you sweetheart." Freddy sighed, rubbing the teen's head. "I'll make sure of that."

"A-are you sure?"

Freddy nodded. "Yes." he then winked. "Go knock 'em dead."

Ballora smiled a little and nodded as the bear walked out from the curtain. Baby grabbed the dancer's hand and helped her to her feet. As the taller girl dusted herself off, the clown piped.

"Good luck."

The ballerina breathed in and out before nodding again.

 **~I~I~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our original first act, put your hands together for Ballora~!"

The audience applauded, with the Minireenas being the loudest as their sister entered the stage.

Ballora was shaking a little bit as she stood in her tutu. She started to breath in and out as the applause died down. Her posture relaxed and her expression eased up as the soft melody of the song she choose filled the speakers.

She started to dance, twirling her body and spinning like a top. She skipped and jumped around as the song became more intense. It really seemed as though she was flowing with the music.

She then went back to the area she was originally standing and a completely different song came in as the other one faded out. The room dimmed and the spotlight shone down on her. She then started to sing.

 _"I picked up your shirts this morning..."_

The audience applauded as Freddy shushed them, wanting to keep hearing that beautiful voice.

 _"I don't know why, I don't know why_  
 _Mr. Reynolds said to say hello_  
 _I started to cry, I started to cry_  
 _Every place we ever walked and_  
 _Everywhere we talked, I miss you_  
 _You never leave my mind_  
 _So much of you is left behind_

 _You took my days with you_  
 _Took my nights with you."_

Ballora strolled to the very front of the stage and as she did this, she continued to sing.

 _"Those unfinished conversations_  
 _We used to have still speak to me_  
 _And I write you letters every day_  
 _That I'll never send and you'll never see_  
 _All this wishful thinking_  
 _Gets me nowhere I can't stay_  
 _Though my heart is broken_  
 _It keeps breaking every day_

 _You..."_

Bonnie's ear twitched when he heard soft sniffling. He turned his head and noticed that Freddy was crying. The rabbit was about to ask him what was wrong but the bear put his hand up, telling him to just leave him alone. The rabbit nodded and continued to watch.

 _"...took my hopes with you_  
 _Took my dreams with you."_

Ballora opened her eyes, allowing everyone to see her pink irises as tears slid down her face. She still continued with the song, flowing through it despite her saddened state.

 _"I keep thinking that you'll be calling_  
 _Everyone says that it's all in my head_  
 _And I can't accept it yet_  
 _I'm not ready to just give in_  
 _I know that I can't live in this pain_  
 _With these feelings of regret_  
 _I can't comprehend this_  
 _And pretend that I don't care_  
 _Any place I wanna be_  
 _I wanna see you there._

 _You took my life with you_  
 _Took my world with you."_

The lights came back on as the song reached its end. The audience stood up in a standing ovation and applauded as the dancer smiled. Her sisters were the loudest in the crowd, cheering for their older sister as she was about to head backstage.

"Wait."

Ballora stopped to see Freddy, who was wiping his face with a tissue. He cleaned himself up as best as he could before asking.

"Why that song?"

The ballerina looked down at her feet, playing with the helm of her tutu before saying. "A-an old friend of mine...we...we were really close. He passed away...in a fire. This song was to pay tribute to him s-since he told me that I was a g-good singer."

The bear smiled. "That's an understatement." his grin grew. "You're a _great_ singer."

"And dancer!" Spring added as the audience cheered some more.

The teenager smiled brightly before heading backstage.

 **~I~I~**

"Alright folks! Time to our second to last act!"

Freddy was back on the stage, announcing the next performance. His eyes were still a little puffy and red from the crying but he still kept a smile on his face.

"Next up!" he chimed. "I bring to you, Circus Baby! Put your hands together for her!"

The audience applauded as the lights dimmed just a little. The song began to play and the group realized that Baby still wasn't on the stage. However, they did hear her singing.

 _"When I was a little girl_  
 _I used to think I was wrong_  
 _For wanting diamonds and pearls."_

"Up there!" Nina piped as the audience saw the small performer being dropped onto the stage on a giant purse.

The little singer was wearing a white fur coat along with diamond rings on her small fingers. Her hair were being held up by pearl bands. She also had long lashes and pink lipstick with very light pink eye shadow.

"When did she bring that in?!" Ennard asked, scratching his head. "I don't remember carrying that..."

 _"I never had anything_  
 _No Chanel or Tiffany_  
 _Like all the popular girls._

 _They say the best things are free_  
 _But I don't get what they mean_  
 _'Cause I want everything_

 _And money doesn't grow on trees_  
 _You can't just plant a seed_  
 _You gotta work it out_

 _Gimme some of that cold cash!"_

At that moment, Baby dug into her jacket and threw a ton of money off of the stage. The judges grabbed some as it fell to realize it was just a mix of Monopoly money and fake U.S. dollars.

 _"I want to stuff it in my couch_  
 _C'mon bring me those big stacks_  
 _I need them bricks to build my house_

 _Give me all of that, all of that 'til the ATM runs out_  
 _If money can't buy happiness then why is it so fabulous?_

 _When I was only 15,_  
 _I packed my bags and I said_  
 _Goodbye to mom and dad_

 _I was afraid and alone,_  
 _Living without a home_  
 _Got rid of all that I had_

 _They say the best things are free,_  
 _But I can't get what I need_  
 _Without some currency_

 _And money doesn't grow on trees_  
 _You can't just plant a seed_  
 _You gotta work it out_

 _Give me some of that cold cash_  
 _I want to stuff it in my couch_  
 _C'mon bring me those big stacks_  
 _I need them bricks to build my house_

 _Give me all of that, all of that 'til the ATM runs out_  
 _If money can't buy happiness then why it so fabulous?"_

She started to dance around the large purse as the 'Make that money, make my own money' part chimed through the speakers. She then rushed to the front of the stage to finish the song.

 _"If money can't buy happiness then why is it so fabulous?_

 _Give me some of that cold cash_  
 _I want to stuff it in my couch_  
 _C'mon bring me those big stacks_  
 _I need them bricks to build my house_  
 _Give me all of that, all of that 'til the ATM runs out_  
 _If money can't buy happiness then why it so fabulous?_

 _Give me some of that cold cash_  
 _I want to stuff it in my couch_  
 _C'mon bring me those big stacks_  
 _I need them bricks to build my house_  
 _Give me all of that, all of that 'til the ATM runs out_  
 _If money can't buy happiness then why it so fabulous?"_

The audience clapped as Baby finished the song. She bowed and Ennard ran up to his little sister for a quick high-five before she rushed backstage, pushing the purse as she went.

"Wasn't that amazing folks!?" Freddy piped as the audience continued to cheer.

"That was my sister!" the tall clown in the crowd piped as he clapped excitedly.

"But wait til you see what we have next for y'all for the final performance of the night!" the bear looked over to see Teddy already walking on stage. "Give it up...for my nephew, Theodore 'Teddy' Fazbear!"


	11. The Disagreement

The audience applauded as the polar bear walked on the stage. His appearance was the same as when he was changing earlier. The only difference was that he now had something behind him, his left arm being hidden behind his back.

Using his right, he grabbed the microphone and said.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi!" the audience said, some of them waving.

"Now, um...as some of you may know, I can sing."

"Cool! Everyone can sing here!" Ennard piped. "What are you gonna sing?"

"Well..." Teddy sat the mic down before scratching the back of his head. "I'm not singing tonight."

"WHAT?!" Freddy screeched. "Why not?!"

"I have a different talent that I want to showcase instead." the polar bear answered before looking behind him at the object he was covering. "Okay...you can come out now."

"Do I have to?" a high pitched voice replied.

"Yes. We have to perform."

"Fine..."

On the bear's left hand was a hand puppet.

It was a dark blue bunny, like Bonnie, and had a large white bow tie that sparkled in the lights. Its big bright orange eyes surveyed the room before turning back to Teddy.

"Wow Teddy, you actually got some people here tonight!" the puppet piped. "How'd you do that?"

The audience (minus Freddy) chuckled at the statement.

"Bon Bon, this is an audition!" Teddy replied. "And you haven't even introduced yourself to the people! Or said hi."

"Hi!" Bon Bon piped. "I'm..." he turned to the polar bear holding him. "Wait, you just said my name."

"Repeat it."

"I'm Bon Bon."

"Hi Bon Bon!" everyone but Freddy greeted.

"Y'know Ted..." the puppet said.

"Yeah Bon?" the polar bear asked.

"Why is that guy so glum while everyone else is so perky and happy?" Bon Bon asked, pointing to the ventriloquist's uncle.

"Because I was hoping for more singing..." the chocolate bear grumbled. "His _true_ calling."

"Uh oh! Looks like someone's mad~!"

"You know it..."

"I think it's cool!" Bonnie piped. "How'd ya get its mouth to move without your mouth moving Ted?"

"Well..." he scratched the back of his neck. "it's kind of hard to explain..."

"His hand got chopped off in an accident when he was a little cub!" Bon Bon explained. "So, his other uncle Shaffy repaired it with some magical syrup stuff. He drank it and it healed itself but it came with some side effects, allowing him to be partially magical. He could make things come to life by the touch of his hand, if he wants it to come to life of course."

Teddy looked at his puppet in distaste before it shrugged.

"What? I just explained it for you." it crossed its arms and pouted. "I don't hear a thank you~!"

"Thanks..." the teen said with a roll of his eyes.

"No problem!"

"Why don't you want to sing?" Freddy asked. He then pointed to Spring. "Spring said you had a gift! Why don't you want to show it?"

"Because the last two acts were people singing!" Teddy answered. His head lowered as he added. "Not to mention my voice isn't all that good..."

"Who told you that?"

"None of your business!"

"Why can't you tell me? You can trust me!"

"I don't _want_ to tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence filled the dining hall for a few seconds before Freddy sighed.

"Fine...whatever. Waste your true talent."

Teddy felt his heart drop as his uncle looked away from him. The polar bear was about to say something but his relative stepped out of his seat and walked out of the room.

Out of his performance.

"I don't see what your problem is!" the polar bear barked, marching off the stage and following after Freddy. "Everybody else gets to do what they want and I can't!?"

The audience looked at one another worriedly as Baby peeked her head out of the curtains.

"I heard a lot of screaming out here. What happened?"

 **~I~I~**

The show had ended after waiting for the two bears to come back out. After about twenty minutes of it, nobody came back into the dining hall so Bonnie decided to end the show there.

Since they were worried for their dear friend, Freddy's band decided to check up on their leader. Baby, Ballora, Frankie and Lolbit did the same as they headed towards Teddy's room.

As the four entered the polar bear's room, they saw Teddy curled up in his lavender blankets. They could hear soft sniffling coming from him and his friends sighed as they headed towards him, Frankie closing the door as he entered last.

"Teddy..." the ballerina said softly. "It's alright..."

"No it isn't!" the polar bear snapped, glaring at Ballora for a brief second before sighing and going into his covers. "My uncle doesn't care about anything I do unless I'm singing...what if I don't wanna sing?"

"But don't you like singing?" Baby asked. "I like singing."

"Singing is...fine I guess..."

"How good is your singing anyway?" Lolbit asked. "I mean, your uncle says you're good but you think otherwise. Which one is it?"

Teddy sighed before he sang very softly.

 _"Tell me have you heard the story_  
 _That took place not long ago?_  
 _'Bout an angel up in heaven_  
 _Said she up and ran away from home?"_

The polar bear looked at them blankly and they all stared back at him in amazement. Baby then asked.

"That angel is you isn't it? You sound like you could be an angel."

"It was very beautiful..." Ballora sighed.

"No it wasn't." Teddy groaned, crawling back into his blankets. "It was awful."

"Who told you that you were a bad singer anyway?" Frankie asked.

"No one!"

"Teddy..." the ballerina looked at mentioned bear sympathetically.

"Who told you that?" Baby asked, moving off the bed to look into Teddy's sad blue eyes.

"He was a good friend of mine..." he finally answered. "We did everything together after he had moved from his old town. I was the first person he had ever talked to and we instantly became friends. We stayed that way...until junior year.

"The day started out normally and we were just walking to class when I saw a poster for the town's annual talent show. I hadn't had the courage when I was younger and I thought this year would be my chance to show the world. I told him about it as well as what I was going to be doing. He raised an eyebrow at me and listened to me sing, which was...actually worse than how it is now. He shook his head and told me not to perform, which I didn't."

"That jerk!" Baby barked. "Where is he now?!"

"I...actually don't know. He was expelled from school for selling prescription drugs on school grounds. I tried to talk to him after that but...he left town after an argument with his dad..."

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

The little clown then said. "You have a really good voice. Don't let _anyone_ think otherwise."

Teddy shrugged but smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh!"

"Theodore..."

Everyone turned to the door to see Freddy along with his band entering the room. The chocolate bear sat on the bed as Teddy sat up.

Before Freddy could say anything, his nephew smiled and sang.

 _"Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side?_  
 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide._  
 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it.-_  
 _I know they're wrong wait and see._  
 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._  
 _The lovers, the dreamers, and me~!"_

The brown bear smiled, wiping his face as he almost felt tears spill down his cheeks. "That was beautiful..."

"Thank you." his nephew smiled before the two hugged. "I'm sorry."

"Wait," he pushed his relative away. "What are you sorry about? I should be the one saying that! You were just showing that you were multi-talented! I shouldn't have taken that away from you. It's okay to be gifted."

Teddy smiled. "I know."

"Now come give this old bear a hug."

The polar bear nodded and embraced his uncle.


	12. The Calls

_"Good morning Theodore. Glad to hear that you're still alive."_

Teddy chuckled as he was on the phone with his dad the next morning.

He hadn't talked to him since the first day because he was busy with helping his uncle and the business. Now that he was taking a day to relax, he could talk to his father over the phone about his escapades.

 _"How are you doing?"_ Fred asked.

"Fine." his son answered. "Helping Uncle Freddy with his business."

 _"Oh really? Has he been getting customers?"_

"Actually, we're trying to attract new customers with a whole new brand and look. We're still working on the design of the building."

 _"Freddy's letting you do all of that?"_

"Uh-huh! Gave me and my new friends all the creative freedom we need."

 _"Wow...sounds as though you're having a good time down there."_

"I am actually."

 _"You plan on ever coming home? Back to school?"_

Teddy's eyes widened.

He was thinking so much about the new restaurant, he nearly forgot about his studies! Did he even want to go back there? Where he barely made any friends and others whispering about him being adopted?

Did he even want to go back to school?

What would his dad think? If he backed out of school, after his father had done so much for him already, would he be upset? Would he try to disown him? Abandon him for good?

"Well..." the teen started to sweat. "What if I didn't want to go back? What if I wanted to stay here and work?"

There was silence over the line for several minutes. Teddy bit his lip as all he heard was his parent's steady breathing. After a while, the older bear replied.

 _"That would be fine. Your uncle made that same decision when he was your age...actually, he was a little older."_

Teddy gasped. "Really?!"

 _"Yes."_ he answered with a soft chuckle. _"He wanted to start a restaurant so badly, he asked our father if he could drop his college education to pursue it. He gave Freddy the okay and he and his friends started Freddy Fazbear's after a few months of hardwork and dedication."_

"Wow..." the polar bear smiled. "I guess me and Uncle Freddy aren't all that different."

 _"Yeah, you guys are both passionate people and..."_ the older bear chuckled. _"Stink at school."_

"School's the worse..."

Fred hummed. _"He thought the same way."_

Teddy laughed a little. "That's crazy."

 _"That's genetics for you. It's a tricky little thing."_

"Uh-huh."

 _"So, what are you up to today?"_

"Nothing really." the younger bear answered with a shrug. "Just lounging around. You?"

 _"Basically the same thing. Watching the news."_

"Anything interesting happen?"

 _"Well, there have been reports of robbery and arson in your area. Nothing really happens around here."_

"What?!" he thought back to when he met Frankie and Lolbit. Were they the culprits? "Are there any leads?"

 _"All they know is that it was one guy. Pretty large, wearing a black hoodie."_

He sighed, glad that that description matched none of his friends. He then blinked as he remembered the video he showed the band a week earlier. "Same guy at the school fight?"

 _"Yes."_

"Wow..."

 _"Theodore, I want you to be very careful alright? Stay alert and watch your surroundings."_

"Okay dad."

 _"Call me or text me alright? Even though you have no plans on coming home, I still want to make sure you're okay."_

"Yes dad." he then asked. "Dad, speaking of that, when I can get the rest of my stuff?"

 _"I'll come at the end of the month to give it to you. Have you talked to your uncle about it?"_

"Not yet but I plan to."

 _"If he says no, which is very unlikely, call me. You could still come home to me and continue with school, at least until graduation."_

Teddy sighed but nodded. "Okay..."

 _"And Theodore?"_

"Huh?"

 _"I love you."_

"Love you too."

 _"Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

Teddy hung up the phone and sat the phone to the side. He sighed as he made himself comfortable in his bed. Before he could even try to fall asleep, his phone rang again.

He sprung up on the mattress and grabbed the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Teddy!"_ it was Baby. _"How are ya?"_

"Good. Good. You?"

 _"I'm great! I can't believe we're gonna be working together! Me, working with a Fazbear!"_

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." he then asked. "Why are you calling?"

 _"Oh yeah! Um...did you talk to your dad about the money yet? Y'know for building the new restaurant?"_

"No...I was talking to him about a minute ago though." he then added. "Plus, we don't have a final design for the place."

 _"Yes we do! We have Frankie's light blue building along with the establishment being named 'Circus Baby's Pizza World'!"_

"We have the exterior. We need the interior. Y'know the rooms inside the building."

 _"Oh..."_ she then gasped. _"I know how we could design the rooms!"_

"How?"

 _"Sleepover. My place. Tomorrow."_

The bear blinked. "Really? But sleepovers are for girls."

 _"Boys have sleepovers too! Ennard used to have them all the time."_

"Fine...we'll do it."

 _"Yay! I'll spread the message right now!"_

The call ended and Teddy sighed. He plopped onto his bed and mumbled.

"I guess I'm going to a sleepover."


	13. The Sleepover

"Ennard! Run over the checklist again!"

Baby was getting ready for the sleepover that she was suppose to be having with her friends tonight. She wanted everything to perfect, especially since she had a Fazbear coming over.

Her brother walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and asked. "I thought you had it."

The little clown surveyed her clothes, which were a light pink tank top and red shorts, before shaking her hand. "I don't have it."

Ennard tapped his chin in thought as Baby started to run around the house in search for the list. He set the tray of the treats down while also grabbing one for himself.

As he bit into it, he noticed a white substance within it. He pulled it out to notice that it was some paper.

His eyes widened.

"Ennard!" his sister cried, tugging at her pigtails. "Help me find the list!"

"I..." he showed her the inside of the treat. "I think I found it..."

Baby looked at it before turning to her sibling. Her eyes widened as she turned back to it. "You BAKED the list?!"

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Make a new batch while I make a new list."

The taller clown saluted before he rushed into the kitchen. At the same time, the doorbell rang.

Baby screamed. "Holy crap! There's no time!" she turned to the kitchen. "Ennard! Answer the door!" she then ran upstairs. "Calm down Baby...you don't need the guests ta think you're a hot mess..."

"Can do!" her sibling chimed, running out of the kitchen to answer the door. "Who is it~?"

"B-Ballora..."

He opened the door and there stood the mentioned teenager.

She wore a long pink T-shirt with a small ballerina in the middle. She also wore light purple bottoms and bunny slippers. Her hair was still up in a bun but it was put up with a white bunny clip. Over her shoulder was a lavender bag.

"Hey hi Ballora!" the tall clown chimed with a wide smile. "Come on in!"

She nodded in thanks before entering the house. Turning to Ennard, she asked. "Where's Baby?"

"Upstairs." he then shrugged. "I don't know what she's doing."

Loud knocks rang throughout the house and the older of the two in the living room answered the door.

"Who is it~?"

"Frankie!" the fox answered.

"And Lolbit!" his sister added before the clown opened the door.

The albino wasn't wearing anything special. Just some normal red dragon slippers. His sister, on the other hand, was wearing a purple onesie with stars all over it. Frankie was holding red and purple bags in each of his arms and sped past Ennard to drop the lavender one.

He sighed in relief before turning to Lolbit. "Geez sis, what's in that bag? Bowling balls? Elephants?"

"Fun stuff!" she answered, strolling in as the clown closed the door. "Like games!"

"No game is that heavy..."

"It's heavy if ya pack all of them~!"

The doorbell chimed once again and Ennard slid over to the door to get it. "Who is it~?"

"Teddy." the polar bear replied as the clown opened the door to see him.

The polar bear was wearing his normal outfit: a white bowtie and black tophat. On his back was a purple backpack. Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Dude..." the fox started. "Where's your PJs?"

"Says the guy who's wearing slippers." he took off his bag and pointed to it. "It's in the bag. Duh."

"Are ya sure?" Lolbit asked, walking over to the bookbag and lifting it up. "It's rather light."

She opened it up and gasped as she was greeted with Bon Bon jumping on her face.

"Surprise~!" the puppet chimed.

"The fuck?!" Frankie gasped. "How is it alive?!"

"The magic from my hand." Teddy answered. "It...kind of holds out a bit to make him alive."

"And how long does it lasts?"

"About a day or two."

"GET IT OFF MY FACE!" Lolbit cried as Bon Bon slid off on its own.

He plopped onto the floor and frowned. "Aw man, I was hoping ta do that ta Teddy..."

The polar bear grabbed the bag and searched through it, only realizing that there was nothing in it. He looked at the bunny puppet and asked. "Where's my stuff?"

"Back at the restaurant."

"Why?!"

"It was getting crowded in there." Bon shrugged. "It was either me or that junk."

"Uh, that junk was my shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush, ties, hats and slippers!"

"That's too much...you don't need all of that."

"I'M HERE~!"

Everyone turned to the steps to see the little clown walk down the steps. Once she made her way to the living room, she stood in the middle of it and smiled.

"Your hostess have arrived~!"

They all applauded as Ennard ran into the kitchen to see how the cookies were doing.

"Thank you, thank you," Baby said with a bow. "You all are too kind."

 **~I~I~**

"Alright! So...what do you guys wanna do first?"

The group was still sitting in the living room, enjoying the smiley face chocolate chip cookies that Ennard baked while thinking of what they could do.

Lolbit blinked when she heard Baby's question and sprung a hand in the air. She chomped down the treat she had in her mouth and said after she swallowed. "Me! Me! I got things we could do!"

She grabbed her bag and started digging through it.

"I got Monopoly, Sorry, Uno, Trouble, Candyland, Scrabble, Twister, Cards Against Humanity-"

"Ooh! Oh!" Baby piped. "I wanna play CAH!"

"I wanna play Twister!" Frankie exclaimed, thinking about maybe having some part of Ballora's body touching him by accident.

"Got any playing cards?" Bon Bon asked. "I wasn't supposed ta be here so I might as well play Solitaire..."

"Or we can play Poker!"

"Frank, ya perv," Lolbit said, grinning slyly at her brother. "we don't need ta see Ballora getting naked."

Everyone blushed and the mentioned blue haired teen started to sweat nervously.

There was a brief moment of silence before Baby grabbed the Uno cards and started shuffling them.

"We're playing Uno."


	14. The Story

**Short random chapter for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!** **I own NONE of the characters!**

"...and the family was never heard from again..."

Lolbit and Frankie were holding each other by the end of Baby's scary story. Ballora was hiding under her blankets while Teddy simply yawned.

"That story wasn't all that scary Baby..."

"Oh yeah?" the clown raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a better one?"

The polar bear nodded as he took the flashlight from Baby before illuminating his face with the light. He smirked as he spoke.

"Legends says that at Freddy Fazbear's, it wasn't just Freddy's band and the dweller of Pirate Cove. There was a sealed room in the back of the place that held Spring's psychotic older brother Trap. When he was out and about, the band saw nothing off about him. He was kind and loving. Everyone respected him.

"But Foxy had his doubts. The fox suspected Trap would do something evil. Something so unforgiving that he would have to be sealed away. Forever."

"This story isn't scary." Baby scoffed as the foxes glared at her for interrupting. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Anyways..." Teddy continued. "A Friday in November of 1987, things were starting off great. The band were playing their songs and Foxy was telling his stories. It was fine until the started singing the Happy Birthday song to the birthday boy. Something snapped inside of Trap's head in the middle of the song, causing him to scream and clutch his head tightly.

"Before any of them could ask what was wrong, he jumped forward and bit the head of the birthday boy!"

Everyone gasped.

"The child fell over as Trap dug into him like a piece of meat. People were screaming and crying as the attack happened. Police were called to try and tame the bunny but nothing worked. Eventually, he stopped and stared at the mess he made with horror in his eyes. He screamed and cried as Trap ran into the back room, locking himself away to save everyone from the monster he had become.

"Even so, his consciousness sometimes cries out, telling the world that he's an innocent man. Thinking that he was locked in there by someone else even though it was all of his own doing. And one day, he plans to break out of this back room and probably attempt to commit another murder..."

Silence filled the bedroom for a few seconds. The polar bear smirked as he saw all of his friends hiding under Ballora's blanket.

"Creepy, huh Baby?" he asked slyly.

"N-no...!" she replied, getting out of the covers. "It was really dumb! How could anyone-"

"Hi guys!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Baby reentered the fabric just as her brother came into the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow before turning to Teddy.

"What happened?"

 **~I~I~**

"Ugh!"

Ballora's eyes open suddenly as she looked around the room. She then whispered.

"H...hello?"

"Ballora?" the ballerina looked up and spotted Baby's scared green eyes. "Is...is that you?"

"Yes..."

"I...I can't sleep..."

"Me neither to be honest..." the taller girl then raised an eyebrow. "Are you still scared of Teddy's story?"

"What?! No!" Baby replied. "I'm just suffering from insomnia!"

"Oh..." Ballora dug her face into the blanket shyly. "I'm...I'm still scared about the story..."

"It's alright Ballora. Everyone afraid of something."

The dancer nodded hestitantly before her friend covered herself with her blankets. "Now get some sleep okay?"

Ballora nodded once more before starting to get comfortable. She shut her eyes tightly and immediately saw the sight of red. Not just because of the gruesome tale that Teddy told.

But before she could actually get some sleep in, the front door downstairs slammed shut.

Of course this would've been normal during the day but something off would be happening if it is happening in the middle of the night.

There was a stranger in the house.

The dancer went up to warn Baby but the girl was staring back at her. Eyes the size of pinpricks and stiff as a board, the smaller girl asked.

"You heard that too right?"

Ballora nodded, shaking as she stared at the door. "What are we going to do?"

"You guys heard that slam too right?"

The girls turned around to see both Lolbit and Frankie's frightened eyes. The latter, who was the one that spoke originally, asked.

"Ya think we should call the cops?"

"It could be my brother guys..." Baby sighed. "It has to be!"

"And what if it isn't?" Lolbit asked. "We can't risk getting killed."

"Hey guys!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ennard sighed as he turned on the lights. He noticed everyone hiding under their blankets as he held out several bags of McDonald's.

The tall clown shook his head. "Why are you guys being scaredy cats? It's only me."

Teddy rose from his slumber and yawned. He looked around before turning to Ennard. "What happened?"


	15. The Interior

**Sorry for the hiatus from this story! I have been having a phase with other fandoms like OK KO, Sonic and Dream Daddy to really focus on my FNAF stories.**

 **But I'm back in the groove of things thanks to season 2 of New Game!**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I own none of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"Alright guys, I don't think you guys forgot why we're gathered here for this sleepover."

The group was gathered on the foot of Baby's bed, where the little clown was holding the meeting regarding the restaurant. She bounced where she stood on the mattress as she added.

"And if you did, we're here to focus on the interior of the building. Like what the rooms will look like." the redhead sat down as she asked. "I figure you all have ideas?"

They all nodded as Teddy stood up. He walked towards the bed and stated. "I don't really have a pitch for any particular room. I just want to say that whatever we come up with, we should try to implement my uncle's band into it in a way."

"Way ahead of you Ted!" Frankie piped as his sister pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his bag. Grabbing onto both sides, the fox duo opened it up to show a map.

On the map was several rectangles, indicating where each room should be. There was five of them on the map. The one closest to the bottom was labeled as the entrance and dining room. The second and third one that was in the middle of the page where labeled as Foxy's Cove and Frank and Lolly's Funroom respectively. A smaller square on the far left was labeled as the kitchen with the one on the right labeled as 'Literally everything else'.

Baby and Teddy looked at the map blankly before looking up at the expecting twins. Ballora scanned the paper a little longer before looking towards Lolbit to ask.

"Um...is that room" she pointed to the 'Literally everything else' room. "suppose to be that tiny?"

The vixen scoffed. "Of course not!"

"It'll be enough room for everyone else to fit!" her twin added.

"It'll just be smaller than our Funroom!"

"That's no fair!" Baby barked. "There's only two of you and one of Foxy! You guys don't need all of that space!"

"It's a Funroom!" Frankie exclaimed, crossing his arms. "You need a lot of space in order to have fun!"

"Whatever…" the clown rushed into her closet and pulled out a small piece of red construction paper. She then showed it to Teddy and smiled. "Look at mine Teddy! I guarantee that it's better!"

The polar bear raised an eyebrow at what he was looking at.

The piece of paper was a drawing of one particular room. It had red walls (because the paper was that color) and had a light blue and white checkered floor. On the right side of the image was a brown stage with velvet curtains with black polka dots all over it.

He turned back to Baby and simply smiled, albeit awkwardly. "Well...it isn't bad. At least you have a design for your room."

Lolbit snatched the paper up. She looked it over before turning to the clown. "It's not even a layout of the place!"

"The assignment was to design the interior not make a map of the place!" the small teen snapped.

"We could...always do both…?" Ballora suggested, hoping to calm the situation a bit.

Teddy snapped his fingers and nodded, turning to the ballerina with a grin. "Great idea Ballora!"

 **~I~I~**

The group had moved to the dining room. Everyone but Baby, who wasn't at the table, was eating some chicken nuggets and fries that Ennard had heated up in the microwave for lunch.

While they ate, the little clown returned with a pink shoe box. It had a silt on the very top of the lid, allowing paper to be able to slip through. She slammed it down on the table, causing Ballora to squeak and the others to face Baby.

The redhead nodded before stating. "Thank you all for coming down here. Now…" she gestured towards the box. "Inside the box are slips of paper with all of your suggestions with how the new restaurant should look. I will be reading them one at a time and after each one, we will discuss our opinions on it."

They all nodded with Frankie slouching against the table as he finished up his last couple of nuggets. This was going to take all day!

Baby took the lid off the box and, without peeking, took a slip of paper out. She then read it out. "A big dance studio for me please." she turned to the obvious writer of the suggestion. "Of course 'Lora."

"Yeah." Lolbit agreed. "You need your space to dance."

"Says the girl who thought most of us would fit in a tiny storage closet…" the clown grumbled.

The vixen huffed, getting up from her seat and glaring down at the small girl. "That was _**FRANKIE'S**_ idea!"

The albino turned to his sibling, springing from his seat and planting both hands on the table firmly. "Hey! We _**BOTH**_ agreed on it!"

"Settle down people!" the Fazbear exclaimed, tugging the twins' hands and sitting them down. "Let Baby read all of the suggestions."

The redhead stuck her tongue out victoriously as she grab the next slip of paper and read it. "A big stage in the dining hall for everyone to perform on at the end of every day." the clown smiled. "I love that!"

"That sounds really nice!" the blue haired girl agreed. "It would bring us all together!"

"Who's idea is this anyway?"

Teddy raised his hand, a little smile forming on his lips.

Baby beamed. "Great idea Ted!"

Lolbit and Frankie grinned and nodded as well, indicating that they have reached an agreement. The clown then placed the slip of paper to the side and took the next one out of the box. Her smile faded away and a blank expression replaced it as she read.

"I want Frankie and Lolly's Funroom to be a reality…"

"To be honest…" Ballora stated, turning to the foxes. "It isn't a bad idea."

"Yeah." Teddy agreed. "It just depends what's going to be in it."

"Your act was centered around comedy." Baby stated, putting the paper to the side and crossing her arms. "And the funroom sounds more like a playroom than anything else."

"That still isn't a bad idea though."

"It's a funroom because it's a room full of fun." Frankie stated. "Of course, it does cater to our element of comedy with a little bit of free roaming and individuality."

"Yeah!" his sister agreed. "There's gonna be a ball pit and slides and a jungle gym and-"

"We were thinking…" the fox interrupted his sister slowly. "Of it having two different sections. One's going to be a room where me and Lolly perform and the other will be a playroom with a crawling tunnel in between the two rooms."

The rest of the group processed this information for a second before the dancer stated. "I really like that."

Frankie beamed. "Really?"

She nodded. "It sounds like a lot of fun! I'm sure my sisters would love something like that!"

"My brother would love that too." Baby agreed, causing everyone else to stare at her. "What? He's a manchild." she then went into the box and pulled out another slip of paper. She smiled at what it said. "Baby's own room in the restaurant~!"

"Of course…" Teddy said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

"It'll be called Baby's Room and it'll be just me singing to the children~!"

"Doesn't the band take center stage in the dining hall to do that?" Frankie asked. "It's kind of dumb for them to be hearing all of this music from two different places."

The clown pouted. "Fine! Then I'll take the dining room!"

"What about that precious room of yours?" Lolbit added.

The clown gasped. "I could do arts and crafts in there! I'm great at that!"

The group blinked before shrugging. "Okay…?"

"YEAH!" she cheered before going into the box for the last slip of paper. She looked at it and her eyes twinkled in delight. "Light up floors! HELL YEAH!"

"WOOHOO!" Lolbit exclaimed. "It can be everywhere right?!"

"Yeah!" Baby turned to Teddy. "Right Teddy?"

The bear smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"We are going to be working on this design all night!" the clown placed her hands on her hips confidently. "And we aren't going to stop until it's done!"

"Right!" they all piped.

"Ready to do this?" Baby placed her hand in, looking at everyone else with a confident smirk.

"You know it!" the twins piped, putting their hands on top of the clown's.

"I am too!" Ballora nodded, delicately placing her hand down on the stack.

Teddy beamed, setting his hand on top. "Let's do this!"


	16. The Presentation

**Chapter 16! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I own none of the characters! They are all property of Scott Cawthon!**

Freddy stirred out of his sleep when he heard his phone ring.

It was pretty early Sunday morning and the restaurant doesn't open on this particular day. He got up and stretched before answering the chiming device.

"Hello?" he asked, letting out a quick yawn. "Freddy Fazbear speaking."

" _Hey Uncle Freddy!"_ it was his nephew.

The chocolate colored bear frowned, checking the time on the phone before shaking his head.

It was only 5:30 in the morning! Teddy had sounded the most alert and the most excited than the almost two weeks this boy had stayed with him! What makes today so different compared to any other Sunday?

"Hello…" Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Theodore...what's going on? Why are you calling me?"

" _Me and the gang have finished designing the new restaurant!"_ the polar bear piped from the other line. " _We're heading back to Freddy's to hear what you all think!"_

The bear blinked. "Wait...now?"

His relative chuckled. " _Yep. Ya don't have to wear anything fancy...we just want to see what you all think!"_

"...I'm going to have to wake up everyone for this?"

" _Yeah! See ya in a few minutes Uncle Freddy!"_

And the call ended.

Freddy grumbled to himself as he slipped out from under his cozy blankets and stretching fully. He then strolled down the hallway and grumbled as he thought about the difficulty of waking Foxy and Bonnie up, especially when they're in the middle of a good dream.

 **~I~I~**

"This better be _fucking_ amazing…"

Freddy and his band had all woken up and sat down in the dining hall. Bonnie, who groaned, glared at the chocolate bear as he did a quick mic check. Foxy yawned and nodded as he stared at the front door of the restaurant.

"Aye…" the pirate grumbled. "I be having a great dream about finding treasure and sailing the seven seas…"

"I'm gonna make some breakfast pizza." Chica stated with a small smile as she left the table. "Tell me when they get here."

As the chicken headed into the kitchen, Foxy laid his head down. "Why couldn't the lad wait til morning ta tell us?"

Freddy simply shrugged as he jumped off the stage and sat with his friends. He remembered hearing his nephew on the phone sounding so excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. He seemed so dedicated to the restaurant and wants to do his hardest to make it better. He smiled.

Teddy really did care about this place…

Fredbear turned to the other bear and noticed a small twinkle in his eyes. He remembered not too long ago when Freddy was sitting in this very spot, looking so sad and hopeless. Now that he was happy, it made the yellow bear smile too. He was glad his friend was doing better with his nephew around.

Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

A series of excited knocks rang at the door and the bears turned to see Teddy and his friends standing there. They were all in their PJs and looked wide awake, as if they had drank a load of coffee before coming here.

Freddy ran to the glass entryway and opened it, allowing the teens inside. Bonnie glared at them lightly before crossing his arms.

"This better be great…" the bunny stated. "I'm losing sleep for this…"

Teddy nodded as he adjusted the microphone. Behind the polar bear, his friends placed a large sketchpad on top of an stand they had set up. Afterwards, they stood alongside their friend in the front.

The young Fazbear then spoke. "Good morning everyone!"

Several tired hellos rang out from the adults as Chica returned with some pizza. She waved to the kids as she served the food on some paper plates she brought in.

"Now," Baby smiled as the chicken sat down. "We would like to take you all on a journey."

"Does that require leaving the restaurant?" Bonnie asked, causing Freddy to harshly nudge him. "Ow!"

"To a place filled with fun, exploration…"

"And pizza!" The fox twins cheered.

"Welcome to…"

Ballora flipped the large pad open, revealing a pretty colorful logo. The dancer smiled as she gestured to it. "Circus Baby's Pizza World."

Baby's name was in bold red letters at the top, circled around a globe with had the words 'Pizza World' written to look like slices of the mentioned food around the sphere.

The band stared at the logo for a bit before Ballora turned a page displaying a simple map of the new establishment.

"Now, we decided to implement the old restaurant into the new one." Teddy stated, gesturing towards the bottom of the paper, which was labeled as 'Dining Hall / Entryway'. "So we made the front of the establishment have the dining hall like where we are right now."

They all nodded as Ballora ripped the map from the book and Baby gestured to the image of the new dining hall. It had light blue walls and black and white checkered floor. There was a large brown stage in the front with velvet curtains covering the front of it. Circular tables with chairs around them were placed all over the area. They were all covered in different colored table cloths, all in varying colors of the rainbow.

"This will be the spot where you all will be performing." Baby stated, gesturing towards their audience. She then added. "Well...everyone but Foxy."

"Which…" Frankie chimed as the dancer pointed to the rectangle on the far right of the map. "Is where the newly designed Pirate's Cove comes in!"

Baby turned the page and gestured towards the drawing. The area had a large boat in the center of the room, with little steps on the side for anyone to climb on. It stood on a sea blue colored carpet and had a clear blue sky as the backdrop. On the far end of the room was a little island that had sand carpeting with a large chest on top of it. Connecting the two areas together was a small zip line.

"Ahoy mateys!" Lolbit piped. "Here in Pirate's Cove, little lads and lassies can go on adventures with you Cap'n Foxy! Facing off with swashbucklers and finding lots of treasure!"

"Where the only limit…" her sibling added, pointing to his head. "is your imagination~!"

Foxy's eye twinkled of the thought of having all of that space. His adventures would be more interactive and less confined to the area of the old cove. He could move around freely and tell his tales to the children by reenacting it. A smile formed on his lips as his tail wagged.

"That be an amazing idea!" the pirate cheered. "Just think of all the fun we'll have! All of the fun I'll be having!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Chica smiled.

"And don't forget the kitchen!" Baby piped, pointing to the very top of the map as Teddy turned the page, allowing everyone to see the design of the mentioned room.

It had white walls and wooden floors. It had all the necessities needed to make food like an oven and microwave as well as a small pan oven for single serve pizzas. At the far end of the room was a large fridge as well as a freezer. There was even an island counter in the middle of the room for preparation.

"To make all of the amazing pizza!"

The chicken gasped at the sight of it. "Oh! That'll be amazing!"

"Now onto the new stuff!" Teddy said as he gestured towards the room next to Pirate's Cove labeled as 'Funtime Auditorium'. Baby then turned the page, showing a stage on one side of the room and a playroom with jungle gyms and a ball pit on the other.

"This is Funtime Auditorium!" Lolbit chimed.

"As the name suggests," Frankie added. "This room is a lot of fun!"

"On the stage, me and my brother will do our routine for the day."

"And if they ever feel like they don't want to sit still, they could always play on the playroom side of the room. It has all of the things like a playground…"

"But it has a ballpit!"

The band nodded as Ballora pointed to the next room as the twins turned the page showing a ballet studio with a mirror on the other side, parallel to the bars.

"This room will be the dance studio." the ballerina said. "It may look like it just caters to ballet but all sorts of dance could take place here. I will allow all of the kids to experiment and have fun."

Baby pointed to the room on the far left - the last room - as Teddy turned the page. She then said. "This is the Arts and Crafts Room."

The particular room had white floors and walls, like a blank canvas. There were also tables and chairs in front of a small stage. The young Fazbear then continued where the clown left off.

"It's a place for those kids who rather show off their creative side and unwind rather than running around. It will be a spot where they can just sit and create art." he gestured to the redhead. "Baby would be leading all of that though." he then pointed to the stage. "The stage is for me in particular to do my act of either ventriloquism or whatever else comes to mind that day."

Ballora then pointed to several squares around the establishment. "And these little areas…" she said. "Will be storage spaces for prizes as well as closets for coats."

"And that…" Teddy said as the others turned back to the first page with the logo. "...is Circus Baby's Pizza World."

The audience erupted with applause. The group all took center stage and held hands as they bowed. Freddy rushed onto the platform to hug his nephew.

"That was amazing Theo!" he gushed, wiping his face from incoming tears. "Your mother and grandpa would be proud, seeing you lead this restaurant to greatness!"

The polar bear's smile grew as he ended the hug with his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Freddy."

"We should celebrate!" Spring cheered as Fredbear nodded.

"Pizza for everyone!" Chica piped.

"Wait just a second."

Everyone blinked, turning to Bonnie. The rabbit rose from his seat as he asked.

"Who in the world is gonna pay for all of this?"

Teddy smiled, pulling out his cell phone. "Who else?" he then started to dial his dad's number.


	17. The Fire

**This was honestly one of the first chapters I thought about when I was making this story! Despite the sad subject matter within this chapter, I hope you still love it!**

 **I own none of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

Freddy and his band as well as Teddy and his friends were moving all of the stuff from the old restaurant out of the building.

The polar bear had notify his dad about the new design of the restaurant as well as all of the money that'll be involved. Fred agreed with all of this change and even showed his appreciation to his son for reigniting his uncle's dream of being a children's entertainer.

The teen was happy to oblige.

The construction crew would be coming by in a few days so they were to empty out the place, keeping stuff that they want and posting other things on the Internet to sell. It was a slow process but they were able to achieve it just in time.

While they were tearing the old restaurant, the band split up to stay at certain houses. Freddy, Teddy, and Fredbear were staying at Baby's house, Bonnie, Spring, and Chica were staying at Ballora's and Foxy was staying with Frankie and Lolbit. It wasn't easy to adjust to the change of scenery but the gang made the best of it.

It was a few days in, while Baby and Teddy were eating breakfast and while Freddy and Fredbear were watching TV, the chocolate bear had a thought. He turned to the kids and asked. "Don't you think we should check on how the restaurant is coming along?"

"They probably didn't finish much Mr. Fazbear." the clown stated. "It's only been four days."

"Well." Freddy got up. "I want to go see it! We totally should!"

"Yeah!" Teddy agreed, getting out his seat as well as he popped a sausage in his mouth. "My dad told me to check up on them often. Says they tend to slack off on big projects like this!" he beamed wickedly. "I can totally boss them around!"

"Oh!" Baby piped, raising her hand. "Can I help too?"

"Sure!"

"Me too?!" Ennard asked as well, equally as excited as he placed pancakes on their plates.

"...Sure?"

"Yay!" the clowns cheered before running out the door. Baby then came back a few seconds later to grab her plate before going back outside.

The bears looked at one another and shrugged before running out as well. As they walked out of the door, Teddy texted his other friends to meet him at the restaurant as well.

 **~I~I~**

Teddy and the others had arrived on the scene and were greeted with a mostly done building. The structure was shaped like a dome, mostly covered with glass. The back of the building had a wooden addition to it, giving the restaurant a stronger support. The rest of the panels of the dome was being put in as a separate group on the ground worked on the logo.

It was red letters that spelled out Baby's name. It spun around the pizza globe that had the rest of the restaurant's name on it.

The group smiled as they exited their vehicles.

This was exactly what they wanted.

"It looks amazing!" Baby piped, clapping her hands giddily. "Just like we imagined it!"

"It is rather nice." Ballora nodded, looking at the structure as well.

"Guys," Frankie smirked, embracing both of the previously mentioned girls alongside his sister and Teddy in a hug. "We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah." the polar bear nodded. He then glanced at the fox twins and Baby as he added. "Especially when you three aren't fighting…"

They all chuckled.

"This place should be done by tomorrow morning Mr. Fazbear." the manager of the construction crew, a gray headed man with a gruffy beard, said as he approached the teens. "We just have to repaint the lines for the parking lot and everything will be set."

They all nodded as the old gentleman left the area. They then looked at one another.

"So…" Baby hummed. "What now?"

"We could head to Dairy Queen~!" Ennard chimed, rocking on his heels as he twirled the keys to his car on his index finger.

"Yeah! I want a Blizzard!"

"That does sound good." the blue haired gal agreed as the others nodded.

Before they could leave however, a bunch of noise erupted behind them. The group turned around and gasped at what they were seeing.

The whole building was covered in flames. The glass panels had shattered and was scattered all across the area. Some of the construction crew members putting the finishing touches on the building fell backwards due to the fire that had started and were stabbed with some of the glass. Other people from the team that weren't hurt rushed to aid everyone else or call paramedics.

Freddy and his band as well as Teddy's friends stared in shock at the scene taking place before them. But none of them was more scared then Ballora.

Scared was an _understatement_ for her.

She was _petrified_.

 _~x~x~_

 _Ballora was nine years old._

 _It was normal school day for her. She was sitting with her class doing her work while the teacher was grading papers at her desk. The dancer felt the urge to use the bathroom kicked in her bladder. She finished her assignment before asking to be excused from the room._

 _As she started to walk down the hall, she could smell smoke. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it wasn't that strong so she didn't mind it._

 _That was until she reached the bathroom._

 _The stench of smoke was unbearable at this point and she started to cough. She noticed that it was coming from the boys' bathroom and was about to walk back to class when an explosion erupted, causing the door to collide with her face._

 _She fell to the floor, her head hitting the tile as she struggled to stay conscious. Her eyes filled with tears as she was trying to stay alert until she heard a familiar cry._

" _SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!"_

 _The English accent was all too known to her and she immediately pushed herself off of the burning door. She rushed to the side of the wall closest to the girls bathroom that wasn't covered in flames before leaning her head to see if she could see the boy from inside._

 _She couldn't._

" _Marion? Is that you?!" she cried._

" _Ballora?!" He yelled back. "Y...yes it's me! Could you…" he hacked. "Get some help?! I'm trapped in the stall!"_

 _She nodded and before she could run off to do just that, someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see her teacher running out of the building with the rest of the class._

" _Thank goodness I found you Ballora!" the yellow cat sighed in relief. "We had to evacuate and-"_

" _But what about Marion?!" she cried, still shaking as they escaped the building. Tears ran down her face as she added. "He...He's still in there and I promised that I would save him!"_

 _Firefighters pulled into the scene and started to put out the fire. Just as they were dosing it with water, the building erupted once more. This caused the windows to shatter and children to scream out frightfully._

 _Ballora's eyes stared at the building and whimpered as more tears came down her face. "M...Marion…" she then screamed out her sorrow._

 _~x~x~_

"MAAAAAAAAAAARION!"

Everyone rushed to Ballora as she charged to the building. They, mainly Frankie and the male members of Freddy's band, held her back as she continued to cry out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down Ballora!" Frankie exclaimed as she started to struggle within their grips.

"Let me GO PLEASE! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" the dancer sobbed.

"That was years ago Ballora!" Baby cried. "No one's hurt and...he is already gone…!"

While everyone was trying to settle the ballerina down, Teddy was observing the damage as ambulances and the fire department started to pull up near the wreckage. Just as the paramedics rushed out of the trucks to help injured people, a dark colored individual ran out from behind the building.

They were going at a pretty fast speed and the polar bear noticed that almost immediately. He honestly didn't care about that however. He and his friends had worked hard on this new restaurant and it wasn't going to be demolished without someone paying for it!

"HEY!"

Freddy turned his head - looking away from the sobbing Ballora, who was being embraced by the fox twins and Baby - to see his nephew running off and screaming.

"Get BACK HERE!"

"Theodore!" his uncle cried, causing everyone else to look up as well. Freddy got on his feet and ran off as everyone else did the same. "Where are you GOING?!"


	18. The Criminal

Teddy was not a bold or brave person.

He was never one to take action when things went down at his school nor in his community. If anything like a fight would happen, he would only be intrigued for a short while before moving on to other things. Depending on the severity of the situation, he might call the police or an ambulance if no one was doing it already.

But this...this was different.

Him and his friends had been working long and hard for this restaurant. They have put blood, sweat and tears into making the final product as great as it could be. They had spent the entirety of a night coloring and drawing all of the parts of the presentation! His father had to pay all of this money to get everything ready.

But now…

They had to wait until the fire was put out. Wait to see if his father even had more money to repair all of the damages. Wait for a new crew to arrive to replace the injured workers.

Wait for the store to open again...if it even can at that point.

His dad told the band that they had thirty days to bring in some revenue. But what if the restaurant didn't open by then? Would the production be cut short? Would his dear uncle and his friends be out of jobs?

That was not going to happen.

Not on Teddy's watch.

"STOP!" he screamed, jumping up and tackling the good-for-nothing crook.

The two of them landed on the pavement and Teddy kept the other person's body pinned to the ground. He only struggled a little bit as the arson committer started to try and get out of his grasp.

The criminal's face was towards the ground so Teddy could not see what they looked like. Not to mention that he was wearing a black hoodie.

They gasped as he continued to move around, trying to break free from Teddy's strong hold. "What the HELL is the matter with you?!" a deep male voice from the criminal barked.

"What is the matter with me?" the polar bear asked, a little softer but still angry. He also acknowledged quietly the fact that he heard that voice before. "What's the matter with YOU?! Do you know how much work we had put into that place?! And how much that building COST?! A _fucking_ LOT!"

The unknown figure was silent for a moment. He then gasped. "Wait...let me go!"

"Why the HELL WOULD I?!"

"Please...just…you don't have to let me go entirely...just let me see your face!"

Teddy blinked a few times, confusion dawning over his rage.

Why in the world would he want to see his face? Sure, the person had a familiar voice but there was no way it could be anyone he knew.

Begrudgingly, Teddy let go and the guy turned around quickly. The polar bear bounced back, shocked as his uncle and friends move in. The criminal took off his hood and the youngest Fazbear gasped at what he saw.

Bright yellow eyes stared back at him from a dark blue bear. He was larger than Teddy and was unkempt, his fur frizzy and askew. The blue bear's eyes widened as he slowly got up to his full height.

"T…" he started. "Teddy?"

"Yenndo…?" the polar bear asked in disbelief.

Everyone turned to the teenage Fazbear. "You know him?!"

Teddy nodded, turning to his friends. "This was the old friend I was telling you guys about." he turned to his old companion. "Yenndo...what are you doing here? Why…?"

The blue bear sighed, looking away from the group. "It's...complicated…" He then turned back. "I've been working under this group of gangsters in the town...they have been paying for me to stay in an apartment downtown while I did odd little missions for them...I didn't know you worked here Ted."

The polar bear nodded, his glare on his old friend softened a little. "Yeah...what you blew up was going to be the new restaurant."

Yenndo rubbed the back of his neck, a worried frown forming on his lips. "I could tell…" he lowered his head. "I'm very sorry about that...I could make it up to you all."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell."

"I have some money in my apartment that I could hand over. It isn't much but it's a start right?"

The polar bear crossed his arms. "What makes you think we can trust you on that? It's been a long time since I've seen you Yenn, not to mention all of the trouble that you caused over the past couple of months."

Yenndo bit his lip and nodded, looking back at the polar bear. "Yes I know. But you can trust me on it! I'll tell ya what? Meet me at the restaurant tomorrow for it."

Teddy slowly nodded.

Yenndo nodded back before he started to walk away.

As he made his way out of view, Frankie rushed up to Teddy. "Geez Ted, didn't know you had the courage to do all of that!"

"Yeah!" his sister agreed. "You were really brave!"

Freddy crossed his arms, bringing his relative around to face him. "But that was also pretty dangerous. You could've gotten yourself killed or hurt!"

"I know Uncle…" the polar bear sighed. "But I wanted to give that guy a piece of my mind! We worked hard on that place!"

Freddy couldn't help but smile. "I know. But be more careful next time alright?" he then hugged his nephew.

Teddy sighed and snuggled into the embrace. "Okay."

 **~I~I~**

"Jesus Yenndo...what happened to your ear?!"

The blue bear frowned as his old friend alongside his group of new friends were standing outside of an ice cream parlor right down the street from the pizzeria. The latter mentioned establishment was blocked off due to investigators looking over it to look for the cause of the fire.

Yenndo rubbed his bandaged left ear gingerly before answering. "My boss wasn't too happy about me just giving my money away. So...I had to quit. He took my ear as consolation."

"Dang…" Teddy frowned. "Sorry about that…"

The taller bear nudged him. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. It was me. I deserved it."

"I know but…" the smaller one looked away, eyes looking towards the ground. "I still feel bad about it."

Yenndo sighed, handing his old friend a suitcase. "Here. This should have fifteen thousand dollars in it."

Baby whistled. "Woah really?!" she watched Teddy open the bag to see all of the money. "Where did you get all of it?!"

"My boss." he answered. "Don't know where he gets it but…"

"I haven't seen this much money in my entire life…" Lolbit said.

Her brother nodded. "Just think of what we could spend it on~!"

"Repairs." Teddy stated blankly, raising an eyebrow at the albino. "Remember?"

Frankie nodded sheepishly. "Yep! That's...that was _exactly_ what I was thinking about…"

"No it wasn't."

"No it wasn't."

"Thank you Yenndo." Teddy nodded, turning back to the mentioned blue mammal. "We'll be going now."

The blue bear nodded and was about to walk away from the group when Baby called out.

"Wait!"

He turned to her as she looked up at Teddy.

"Teddy...can't you see? He's homeless and jobless!"

The polar bear blinked, looking up at his old friend as he slowly nodded.

"Right…" Teddy said, rubbing his chin. "Hmm…"

"Got any talents?" the small clown piped.

Yenndo thought for a moment before frowning and shaking his head. "No…"

"He does know how to fight." Teddy stated, causing Yenndo to blush awkwardly. "...but that isn't very child friendly."

"He could be security." Ballora said softly.

Baby nodded. "That's...not a bad idea Lora."

Teddy repeated the action, turning to look at his old friend. "This could be payback for burning the restaurant down."

The other bear slowly nodded, looking away from the group with a bit of regret in his eyes.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Lolbit piped, pointing towards the establishment they were standing in front of. "Frankie's paying!"

Her brother frowned. "Rats…"

The others chuckled and rushed inside, ready to enjoy some of the delicious treats as the sun reached the highest point in the sky and the clouds began to cover it.


	19. The Parlor

The ice cream parlor was filled with noise.

It wasn't very loud or a strain to the ear however. There was families gathered around the place, sitting at the little tables and enjoying their treats. Little kids bounced in their seats as they ate bowls of ice cream and talked to their parents while the adults discussed varying topics.

The teens entered the establishment and felt comfortable in the cool atmosphere. As they all found a spot to sit near the back, Frankie asked.

"Alright people, what'cha want?"

"I want a sundae!" Baby replied, raising her hand into the air. "Banana split please!"

"I want one too Frank!" Lolbit added, bumping fists with the clown next to her.

"Just some vanilla ice cream is fine with me." Ballora said, looking at the albino and giving him a small smile.

Frankie blushed a little as he nodded firmly, he then turned to the boys. "And you gentlemen?"

"I want chocolate!"

Teddy blinked and looked up as he noticed Bon Bon peeking out from underneath his top hat. He raised an eyebrow at the hand puppet.

"Why do you keep sneaking out of the house?"

The bunny rolled his eyes. "The house is boring…"

Yenndo stared at the rabbit, shock written all over his face. "Um…"

Teddy turned to his old friend before chuckling awkwardly. "Oh...I kind of forgot to tell you about that…" he looked back towards the rabbit. "Although I would've told him later if you didn't decide to come with us…"

Bon Bon stuck his tongue out.

The polar bear turned back to Yenndo. "This is Bon Bon, he's my hand puppet." he then gestured to the girls. "And you've already seen my friends. Baby, Lolbit, Ballora," he then pointed to the fox who was still standing up. "And Frankie."

The blue bear nodded slowly before looking up at Bon Bon once again.

Teddy's blue eyes looked up at the cloth animal before saying. "Anyways Bon, you know you can't eat right?"

"Aww…" he frowned. "Why not?"

"You're a hand puppet."

"Let him have his fun Ted." Frankie said, making a shooing motion before continuing to write down what people want. "Alright...some chocolate ice cream and…" he looked up at Teddy.

The polar bear tapped his chin. "I'll have the Oreo sundae."

Baby gasped dramatically. "Can I change mine?!"

Frankie chuckled and nodded as he made the necessary adjustments. The fox's eyes then made contact with the other bear, who blushed.

"M-me?"

The clown girl nodded. "Yes you silly! Why would we invite you to get ice cream just for you to watch us eat?"

Yenndo thought about it for a moment before answering. "I'll just have vanilla."

The male fox nodded before making his way to the cash register to order. As the rest of the group waited for Frankie to return, Baby took a glance at the window and noticed just how cloudy it had gotten.

"Geez…" she stated. "I think it's gonna rain." she took out her phone. "I'm gonna text my brother to ask him when he's picking us up. Ballora, Lols, you two want to ride with us?"

"Our house isn't far." Lolbit answered. "We can walk. You know how fast my brother can run."

The dancer nodded in the clown's direction and smiled, signifying a yes.

The group stayed relatively silent for a while and it wasn't until their ice cream came that they started on conversations once again. It was varying topics between how excited they were about the money to what would things be like when the restaurant finally opened. All of them laughed and enjoyed themselves.

Everyone except Yenndo.

Teddy noticed this not too long within the conversation and when he wasn't talking, he turned to his old acquaintance and realized how much he had changed.

The Fazbear remembered old times in their younger years when they would do almost everything together. He remembered the day Yenndo came to his class a few months after the start of fifth grade year. Although Yenndo was almost a year older than Teddy, the older bear was more reserved and quiet. The younger knew of this and slowly began talking to him. They soon became friends.

But now…

Yenndo has been participating in gang violence, something his younger self would have never done in his life. He was also getting into fights and Teddy could smell the other bear's smoky cigarette scent from where he sat.

He had changed.

Yenndo must have felt his old friend's eyes on him and turned around. The two made eye contact before quickly turning back to their ice cream. As they ate, they made several glances at one another, seemingly nervous to start up a conversation.

Teddy decided to speak up, albeit softly. "Hey…"

Yenndo turned to him. "Hey."

The polar bear bit his lip. "Um...what...what happened? You know...before…"

He thought about it before looking semi-angry. "Family shit…" he sighed. "Doesn't even matter right now…"

Teddy nodded. "Alright."

Yenndo crossed his arms while putting more ice cream in his mouth. "My dad's a shithead. He wanted me to get a job and I decided to sell drugs at school since I heard that a few kids wanted them. I got expelled, me and my dad fought and then he kicked me out."

"That's awful."

"Then the kid that I was selling drugs to talk to me about his family business and I was able to join. I then left to help you guys out and I lost my ear…"

The polar bear nodded, eyes looking at his sundae, which was slowly starting to melt. He turned to the darker bear. "Do you miss your family?"

"My dad…?" a sad smile appeared on his face. "Kind of…" he then added. "Speaking of dads, what are you doing around here?"

"Helping my uncle with his business. I'm staying down here to contribute to it. My dad's okay with it though."

Yenndo nodded. "Cool dad."

"He's okay."

"We should head out before the weather gets worst." Baby pointed out, looking outside as the rain began to pour. "I'm gonna text Ennard."

The fox twins nodded before walking out of the parlor. "See you guys!" Frankie hollered.

"Bye~!" Lolbit chimed as the two walked out the door.

"You're coming with us Yenndo." the little clown stated. "Teddy's staying over my house so…"

The darker bear nodded as they sat around and waited for Ennard to arrive.


	20. The Shopping

The rebuilding process wasn't entirely bad.

After the fire was put out, most of the building had to be restructured. Luckily, with the money that Yenndo had given them, they were able to get somewhat of it handled. Teddy had to inform his dad about the situation and he was quick to bring in the money needed.

After about a week, the newly built restaurant was ready for business.

"Alright...thank you so much!"

The Fazgang as well as Teddy's friends had gathered in Baby's living room. They were watching as the polar bear paced around the room, talking on the phone with someone. He seem to be just about finished with his conversation.

"I really can't thank you enough…" Teddy said as he was wrapping up his call. "alright...have a good day...thanks...bye."

As the polar bear hung up, Frankie asked. "What's up?"

"Just got off the phone with the construction team and the restaurant is ready!" he replied happily.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

"The only thing missing is all of the furniture!"

"Aww…" the group sighed.

"Good thing is that my dad has given me all of the money for it!"

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Bad thing is that we have to go buy it all, as well as create a list of all of the things we need."

"Man…"

"That'll take forever…" Lolbit sighed.

"Not to mention that furniture shopping is so boring…" her brother groaned in agreement.

"Come on guys!" Baby spoke up. "It'll be fun! We can get all of the stuff we need and then we can go get some food!"

Frankie nodded. "That's true."

His sister copied his movements. "I do like food."

"We could always do the furniture shopping." Freddy stated, gesturing to himself and his band. "You kids did a great job with everything else. It's the least we can do."

"No thanks Uncle Freddy." Teddy stated. "We got everything under control."

The older bear nodded. "If you say so."

 **~I~I~**

"Ya sure you kids don't want me to help?"

Teddy and his friends stood outside of a furniture store. The polar bear smiled at Ennard, who had drove them there.

"We're fine Ennard." Teddy smiled. "Don't worry about us."

The clown shrugged. "If you say so Ted!" he then drove off slowly, blowing a kiss to his sister as he went.

Frankie and Lolbit chuckled as Baby grabbed the kiss and placed it on her cheek. She then put a kiss of her own in her hand before tossing it in her brother's direction. He immediately nabbed it with his hand, smiled at her and headed out of the parking lot.

"Alright gang!" the polar bear exclaimed. "Time to look for some furniture! Now, according to how we structured the place, we need several circle tables for the dining hall, a table for the Arts and Crafts Room, and several chairs for a lot of the rooms. We only need to get curtains for the stage and Pirate's Cove." he then asked. "Is there anything else we're missing?"

"We need to buy art supplies!" Baby answered.

"And party stuff!" Lolbit added.

"And...and...other decorations!" Frankie blurted out.

Teddy crossed his arms, looking at the two foxes. "We already have that stuff in boxes. The old Freddy's had all those things."

"Y-yeah...b-but-"

"New crew, new you~!" Lolbit exclaimed awkwardly.

The polar bear frowned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You guys and Baby can go get new stuff since you're _so_ insistent."

"Yay!" the fox twins cheered, grabbing Baby and running next door to the WalMart.

Teddy then tugged Yenndo's arm and asked. "Yenn, could you go with them? Just to make sure they don't buy anything stupid?"

The darker bear nodded before following behind the three that just left.

"Come on Ballora."

The ballerina nodded and followed Teddy inside.

 **~I~I~**

"Let's ride in the cart!"

Yenndo blinked as he watched Lolbit and Baby jump into the wheeled basket. Frankie smirked as he grabbed a hold of the cart and proceeded to run, pushing it along while he moved. The girls screamed excitedly as they moved through the store.

The bear bit his lip as he rushed after them.

Meanwhile, Baby looked at the list she had created. She turned to Lolbit and asked.

"Do you know where the art supply section is?"

The vixen shrugged. "No clue!"

The clown groaned. "Frankie! Stop the cart!"

The albino stopped as Baby jumped out of the cart. Just as that happened, Yenndo crashed into the foxes, causing the basket to tip over and Lolbit to fall out. The clown blinked.

"Uh...I'm going to go now…"

Baby then slowly started to walk away.

 **~I~I~**

"I think we have everything."

Teddy smiled, counting off all of the tables and getting measurements. He looked at Ballora and stated, moving towards the register.

"Yep, we got all the stuff we need!"

The ballerina raised an eyebrow. "Do you think the others got the party supplies they wanted to get?"

The bear shook his head. "Probably not."

Ballora nodded while Teddy started to pay for the tables, chairs and other things they needed. After paying for it, they stepped out the store only to find Baby walking from next door with Yenndo, Frankie and Lolbit in tow. They were all carrying bags as Ennard pulled up.

"Hey guys!" the clown piped. "Have fun?"

"Yep!" his sister piped, putting the art supplies in the trunk as the others did the same.

"It was okay." Teddy replied as he tied the tables on top of the vehicle.

"That's good!" Ennard smiled as they all piled in. "You guys wanna head to the new restaurant?"

"Yep!"

"Then let's go~!" the clown chimed before driving out of the parking lot.


End file.
